Heart Crafting
by Spunky0ne
Summary: All are shocked when mixed blood Kuchiki Tetsuya is called to join the soul king's special forces. When Tetsuya finds himself struggling with his new life, King Hiromi calls on Byakuya and Renji to help him adjust...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Renji, Hiromi/Tetsuya
1. Brotherhood

**Heart Crafting**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Brotherhood**

Out of the corner of an eye, Renji saw his taichou look up from his work, and a moment later, the squad room door opened to admit Byakuya's somewhat younger, blue-eyed cousin, Tetsuya. A smile tugged at the corner of Renji's lips at seeing the immediate changes in his taichou's demeanor. They were, perhaps, things that other people might miss, but someone like Renji, who spent much of his time in the presence of the Kuchiki clan leader, would notice the small things...the spark of warmth in the usually placid, gray eyes, the near smile that came to his lips. There was, he sensed, a great deal of affection between the two.

_They are more like brothers than cousins, I think, _thought Renji, _I wish that Taichou would react like that when I walk into the room._

He felt a soft burn on his cheeks imagining that.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said in greeting, word and tone gently underscoring everything that Renji had been thinking about the two.

"Byakuya-sama," the younger man said quietly, his lovely, sapphire blue eyes nearly closing and his head bowing slightly as he said the name.

"I will be another few minutes," Byakuya said, turning back to his work, "Why don't you visit with Renji while you wait?"

"Arigato," Tetsuya answered, turning towards the redhead, and giving Renji a friendly, and, Renji thought, unKuchiki-like smile.

But then, Tetsuya was different, so different rules applied.

"Hey Tetsuya-san," Renji said, grinning as the blue-eyed noble sat down near him, "You bring your fleabag horse with you today?"

Tetsuya smirked.

"Arashi is getting new shoes today," he answered, "He, of course, sends his regrets."

Renji chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll miss having the hair tie nipped out of my hair and my uniform undone so my pants fall down," he said, rolling his eyes, "Why _does_ he do that shit to me, anyway? You don't see him making Taichou's pants fall down."

Tetsuya blinked and blushed at the thought.

"Goodness, I should hope not!" he exclaimed, glancing over at his still working cousin, "I think that he might be the first Kuchiki sentenced to execution by the family if he dared. No, Arashi is high-spirited, but he knows how to correctly apply his unique wit."

"I think what my cousin is trying to say is that he teases you because he likes you and he knows just how much you will tolerate. That, and he senses that you enjoy being teased. After all, teasing can be a form of attention and affection," said Byakuya, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"Yeah, but showing off my ass in public is a little too affectionate for me," Renji said, shaking his head, "But you wait until the next time he tries it. I have a little something planned for him. Don't tell him, okay, Tetsuya-san?"

"Of course not, Abarai-san," Tetsuya answered amiably.

Renji lifted an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he inquired, in an amused tone.

"My apologies, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, good naturedly, "I will try to remember."

They fell into a quiet, comfortable exchange that lasted until Byakuya set the last of the reports aside and stood. Tetsuya noticed and stood, inclining his head towards Renji.

"It was nice talking with you, Renji-san," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, nice talking to you too," Renji answered, watching as they left.

_I wonder sometimes if those two have something a little stronger than brotherhood between them. I kinda hope not. But if there had to be someone else, I'd be okay with it being someone like Tetsuya...someone who makes him happy...like I want to._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Was Arashi giving Makoto any trouble?" asked Byakuya, his lips curving upward slightly as he spoke.

"Ah, no," Tetsuya said, shaking his head and smiling, "He doesn't trifle too much with that man. But then, Makoto is a natural...with beasts of all sorts."

"Yes, he is talented," Byakuya replied, "But then, you are Arashi's master, and the two of you have learned to work together quite seamlessly."

"Arigato, Cousin," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I am pleased you have noticed, but we still much room for improvement."

"There will always be room for improvement, Tetsuya. However, you and Arashi have become so capable that I feel it is a disservice to continue to have you serve only as head of house security and my personal bodyguard. Your talents would be extremely useful to the Gotei 13."

"Byakuya-sama, I am honored that you think of me so highly. And if not for the clan rules that prohibit me from doing so, I would accept your recommendation readily...especially as I know there has been talk of Abarai-san being promoted."

"I have been thinking about that," Byakuya said, stopping just short of the gates that opened into Kuchiki Manor, "And I hope you will reconsider what I said before, about me approaching the council to request permission for you to be allowed to manifest your zanpakutou for..."

Tetsuya smiled and shook his head gently.

"I would not have Byakuya-sama violate the codes of our clan for such a thing. I am more than content to focus my efforts on your safety. That alone means everything to me."

Byakuya sighed and touched Tetsuya's face gently, making the younger man blush and look down.

"You are meant for more than this," he said softly, "I know it...and, Tetsuya, I think you know it too. As committed as you are to my safety, you are meant to do greater things. Everything inside me tells me that you are."

"Ah, but as you have told me so many times, Byakuya-sama, 'You needn't rush the hands of fate. They are going to find you in their own time.' I am happy as I am for now. I have work that I love, and I have Arashi and you. That is all I need, right now. I am content."

Byakuya gave him the subtlest of smiles.

"As you will, then," he said, nodding, "Come, let us let down a bit."

They passed through the gates and into the gardens, then followed the outer walkway to the patio table.

"Have you eaten?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"And I'll need to check in with the guard posts anyway. I will see to that, then meet you here for dessert."

"Very well," Byakuya said, nodding and sitting down at the table.

Tetsuya turned away, greeting Rukia as she arrived at the table, then flash stepping away to the central manor guard post.

"Byakuya-sama has returned to the manor, he informed the watch captain, "Is there anything to report?"

"No disturbances, Tetsuya-san, but there is advance notice that we shall be receiving a royal messenger."

"When?"

"We are not certain of the exact timing of the visit. Only that Byakuya-sama and you will be required in attendance as soon as they arrive."

"Very well, then," Tetsuya said, frowning, "Although it makes things more difficult not knowing when to expect the messenger, one can understand that keeping such information to themselves may be a matter of protection for everyone involved."

"Yes, sir."

"Then, inform me as soon as the messenger arrives. I will be with Byakuya-sama."

"Sir."

Tetsuya left the main guard post and traveled to each of the other stations, greeting and checking in with each guard before returning to join Byakuya, just as the clan leader was preparing to choose his dessert. The two made their choices, then watched as the attendant flash stepped back to the main wing.

"All is quiet?" Byakuya asked, as he always did.

"Things are peaceful," Tetsuya answered, "But Akio did report that word had come from the spirit dimension."

Byakuya's eyebrow lifted curiously.

"Oh?"

"Yes, a king's messenger is en route to the manor. We do not know when the messenger will arrive, but you and I have been requested to be in attendance."

Byakuya frowned.

"You were mentioned personally?" he asked softly.

The two looked up and broke off their conversation as the dessert arrived. They waited as they were served, then thanked the attendant and sent him on his way. The two ate several bites in silence before returning to their conversation.

"So," Byakuya continued, "You were requested personally?"

"Yes."

"And no explanation given?"

Tetsuya felt a soft shiver pass through him.

"No, Byakuya-sama, none," he answered, "Is something wrong?"

Byakuya thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. Do not concern yourself."

They finished their dessert and adjourned from the table, then crossed the gardens and entered the large, opulent bathing house. Their attendants were already waiting inside as they walked in and proceeded to the changing area.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama, Tetsuya-san," said Torio and Koji, as the two arrived.

Torio moved to undress Byakuya, while Koji approached Tetsuya.

"The staff has been put on alert about the king's messenger," Torio reported to Byakuya, "We have everything prepared."

"Very well," said the clan leader, "You will inform us immediately as soon as the messenger arrives.

"Sir."

Byakuya stood quietly as he was disrobed, then waded out into the huge heated bathing pool and waded across to where several waterfalls cascaded down from a lovely sandstone overhang. He cast his eye around the room, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers and grass that covered the parts of the room that were not dominated by the bathing pool. Koji removed Tetsuya's dark blue house security uniform and the blue-eyed noble waded out to join his cousin underneath the waterfalls.

Tetsuya sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting the water run down through the long, layers of raven black hair and down his pale, slender back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Byakuya's body losing some of its stiff formality as the warmth of the water soothed away the day's stresses. Torio and Koji appeared at their sides and treated the two men's bodies to a gentle and thorough cleansing, then left the two and waded back to the edge of the pool to wait in the dressing area.

"So, what do you think the messenger could be about?" Tetsuya asked, when they were alone again.

"I am not certain," Byakuya admitted, "But it is not surprising in that a new king has recently been seated. It likely has something to do with that."

"But it is odd that I was requested to be with you, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, glancing at his cousin with a veiled look of concern, "It is odd. But it is likely because there is an upcoming ceremony or celebration related to the new king's crowning, and you will be attending me when we go."

"Ah, that must be it," agreed Tetsuya, relaxing at the suggestion.

Byakuya stole another quiet glance at his younger cousin, enjoying the shine of his blue eyes and the loveliness of his pale, softly glowing form. Tetsuya felt Byakuya's eyes touch him, and kept his eyes respectfully averted as he continued to bathe.

_Is Byakuya-sama...worried?_

He stole glances at his elder cousin as they finished bathing and waded back across the pool, emerging still dripping wet, and waiting as their attendants dried and dressed them in comfortable, yet still formal kimonos. They left the gardens as the stars began to appear, and walked quietly out the back gate and up the forest pathway to a more natural waterfall. Byakuya sat down carefully beneath his favorite sakura tree, and Tetsuya took his place beside the clan leader, leaning against Byakuya's shoulder in a familiar gesture he only used at the end of the day, after all of his house duties had been seen to.

"The moon is lovely tonight, don't you think?" Byakuya intoned softly as his cousin settled against him.

"It is," Tetsuya agreed, "The clouds around it are enchanting, lit up as they are."

"Mhmmm," Byakuya sighed.

They listened to the calm night sounds, enjoying the peace and warmth of each other's company and the closeness they shared after shedding their more formal postures of the daytime. At night, they were simply a pair of cousins and kindred spirits, enjoying the sweetness of a spring night under the moon and stars. If not for the necessity for formal attire, Tetsuya might have simply drifted off right there.

Byakuya's head turned slightly, so that his chin rested on top of Tetsuya's head. The two quickly lost themselves in the tranquility of their surroundings, lulled by the sounds of splashing water and cicadas, the scents of flowers and the softer light of moon and stars.

"Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya said quietly, loathe to disrupt the loveliness of the moment, but feeling an overwhelming gratefulness he simply had to express, "Thank you...for everything...for rescuing me from that place, for taking me in, for helping me to become strong...for showing me such kindness."

He said it every night that they shared under the stars that way. He had sworn to himself upon being freed from the half-bloods prison, to make it a heartfelt duty to do so. And he had kept that promise to himself ever since. Byakuya, for his part, understood the reasons for his cousin's steadfast, yet simple show of gratitude and did not question it. He did, however, use it as a means of expressing his own gratitude.

"You are welcome, Tetsuya," he replied, slipping a hand into his cousin's and squeezing for a moment, before releasing it, "Your presence is a blessing."

Neither said anymore, but they settled against each other, looking up into the sky and enjoying the full, blue tinted moon, bright stars and moonlit clouds. They might have been there for more than an hour when a flash step sounded and Torio appeared on the path near them.

"Torio?" Byakuya queried.

"The king's messenger has arrived, Byakuya-sama, but...sir, it is not just a messenger. They have sent an envoy. They said that they will explain when you arrive."

Tetsuya stood quickly and offered Byakuya a hand, which was quickly accepted. Torio gave the two a quick once-over to remove any stray grass, petals or twigs, then fell in behind them as they returned to the manor. Tetsuya felt a a soft quiver of uncertainty as he realized that it was not just an envoy of king's men, but that the entire council of elders was present and waiting for them. He remained a step behind Byakuya as the clan leader reached the waiting shinigamis. The king's messenger bowed, then straightened.

"Byakuya-sama, his majesty, King Hiromi, sends the following message," he said cordially, "We are pleased to summon Kuchiki clan member, Kuchiki Tetsuya, to the royal palace to be installed in His Royal Majesty's Special Forces."

Tetsuya felt his breath leave him and his legs weakened beneath him.

_What? Did he say...?_

The gardens went perfectly silent for a moment, then the head elder stepped forward.

"There must be some mistake," he said, frowning, "Did you say, Kuchiki _Tetsuya_?"

"Sir, that is the name that I was given by the king, himself."

"But...Kuchiki Tetsuya? Installed into the king's special forces? Is he aware that Kuchiki Tetsuya is a half-blood? And that, although powerful in reiatsu, he wields no zanpakutou?"

"His lordship is aware of those things, but regardless, summons Kuchiki Tetsuya, just the same," said another man in the envoy, stepping forward.

The elders, along with Byakuya, Tetsuya and all of the others in attendance lowered themselves onto one knee.

"Prince Katsu," Byakuya said in a deeply respectful tone, "We were not told that you would be present within the king's envoy. In fact, we were told only that a messenger was coming. This is hardly proper procedure for a royal visit."

Tetsuya felt a tightness in his chest as Katsu stepped forward, his long black hair fluttering in the evening breeze. His golden eyes fixed on Tetsuya and the younger man felt a chill at the way they regarded him...respectfully, yet betraying an edge of coldness.

"You must allow us to show you to our guest rooms. We will make you comfortable for the night and convene again in the morning."

Katsu shook his head briefly.

"My brother, the king requires that Tetsuya report to him immediately. His belongings can be sent along later, but I am to accompany him back to the palace tonight."

"Of course we will comply with his majesty's order," Byakuya said, his voice betraying a hint of reluctance that made Tetsuya's heart ache, "But, I must ask, is there a reason that there is such haste being made about this appointment?"

Katsu nodded.

"There was an attempt made on my brother's life today, and several among his special forces were killed. It is important that his majesty not be left with inadequate protection."

"Of course...of course," Byakuya answered, nodding in agreement.

He swallowed hard and turned to face his cousin. His face remained composed, but Tetsuya felt the heartbreak beneath the intense calm.

"Tetsuya, you are to be congratulated. It is an honor to accept the king's appointment."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Kuchiki Orochi, giving his younger cousin a dismissive look, "There are others in the clan more suitable to guard the king than this...this _half-blood_."

"The king will decide what is required," Katsu said, glaring at Orochi, "I happen to agree with you that this is an odd choice, but it is Hiromi-sama's choice to make."

He gave Tetsuya a non-committal look and nodded.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya, come. His Royal Majesty awaits your arrival."

"Of course, my lord," Tetsuya said, bowing respectfully.

He gave a low, soft whistle, then watched as a tall black stallion leapt over the gate into the garden and trotted to him. He turned back to Byakuya, wishing desperately to feel his cousin's warm embrace, to go back to his room and settle down in his bed for the night, to know that he would rise in the morning to the routine that had been the core of his life for more than a few years. But all protocol would allow the two was for Tetsuya to bow low before Byakuya and to wish him a short farewell, then for Byakuya to respond with wishes for a safe journey and an admonition to mind how he represented the clan. Then, Tetsuya climbed onto Arashi's back and found himself at the center of the envoy, surrounded by men on pure white horses.

Katsu positioned himself on Tetsuya's left side, with his bodyguard at Tetsuya's right and the rest of the guards and the messenger spread out around them. They rode at a slow gallop towards the crossover point in the dimension wall.

Tetsuya sat quietly astride Arashi, who knew from Tetsuya's demeanor and the powerful nature of the men around them that it was no time for silly antics. Horseman and mount held their heads high and Arashi stepped as gracefully as the white horse's around him, ignoring completely how they looked at him oddly out of the corners of their eyes and said nothing to him.

_I don't understand this, _thought Tetsuya, his stomach clenching inside him, _Arashi and I so obviously don't belong among these well bred men and beasts. And how will I be a proper king's guardsman when I wield no zanpakutou? Certainly, there were many among the clansmen who were powerful enough and were full blooded, and in possession of a zanpakutou..._

He felt the eyes of the others in the group, but tried to do as Byakuya had always instructed him and ignore them completely. But doing so while nagged by his huge doubts was difficult at best. And when they reached the dimension wall and he found himself passing the Gotei 13's Soutaichou and entering the spirit dimension, the truth of what was happening struck him with stunning force.

"You look troubled, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Katsu said softly as the palace came into view, "You wonder why you were chosen, and you know that the ones around you wonder as well."

"Yes, my lord," he answered, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

They came abreast of the king's greeting party, waiting in the courtyard. Tetsuya's blue eyes met the king's golden-eyed gaze, and his heart froze inside him. He sensed sudden movement to his left...that the guards had moved away and something was happening. He sensed danger, and felt Arashi tense beneath him. Time slowed to a crawl as he saw the prince's sword sweeping down to strike at him, and he raised his hands and summoned his strongest kido defense.

Katsu's sword crashed down into his glowing hands, and Tetsuya gasped as the invisible bonds holding back his full power suddenly abated. His reiatsu exploded around him and Arashi reared, squealing in warning.

Tetsuya felt tears in his eyes as the restrictive forces around him fell away, and he felt the hilt of a sword form in his hand. He found himself staring down at a blue steel sword with a sapphire blue hilt that matched his eyes.

"Brother," Katsu said, bowing his head respectfully, "I give you your new guardsman!"

Tetsuya's stricken eyes found the king's again, and he sensed an unusual warmth in them.

"Welcome, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Hiromi said pleasantly, "I am pleased to meet you."

Tetsuya stared in silence for a moment, then sheathed the blade and slid down off Arashi's back, approaching the king on shaky legs. He knelt at the king's feet and bowed his head respectfully, glad that in that position, he could hide the tears that threatened.

"Arigato, your majesty," he said, forcing calm into his voice, "I am...deeply honored."

_Byakuya, _his confused mind wondered, _why is this happening?_


	2. The Greeting

**Chapter 2: The Greeting**

"Come now, you must be tired from your journey, ne?" the king said, taking Tetsuya's hand and raising him, "Your attendant, Haru, will see you to your quarters. There will be a welcome banquet in the morning before you join me for an introduction before the king's council."

"Welcome banquet?" Tetsuya repeated, looking surprised, "An introduction the king's council? Are all guardsmen greeted in such a fashion?"

The laughed softly.

"You were not drafted into the royal guard, Tetsuya, but into my elite squad, special forces."

"Sir," said Tetsuya, feeling more and more confused, "I don't understand. I am a strong shinigami, but I am not on par with the lowest of the royal guard! And only now was my own zanpakuto freed to reveal itself to me. We haven't even spoken! I do not know my zanpakuto's name! And yet, you call me to you like this, and invite me to join your special forces? Why?"

The king smiled and touched his face gently, his warm fingers sending a wave of soothing calm over Tetsuya's riled spirits. Tetsuya stepped back, catching his breath and staring, then slowly relaxing as the monarch patiently waited.

"I see potential in you, Kuchiki Tetsuya," said the king, his powerful eyes locking on Tetsuya's and freezing him in place, "I know that you have doubts about yourself, but you will come to understand why you were chosen. And, in fact, in a shorter time than you imagine, you will stand before me and tell me why you are here. I will not have to tell you. You will know."

Unable to think of a proper response, Tetsuya simply nodded in acceptance, and took his leave of the king and the greeting party. He studied the attendant Haru's small, quick form, fluttery brown hair and gentle brown eyes as the youth led him through the beautiful corridors of the palace, turning several times before coming to a group of guards that stood in the hallway near several rooms with closed doors.

"Kuchiki-san," said Haru, as they reached the guards, "This is Ken and Kin. They are twin brothers, and the guards for Prince Katsu, whose suite is straight ahead, Hotaka-san, the old horse master who will be training you and Arashi, and whose suite is on the left. Yours is to the right. Ken, Kin, this is Kuchiki Tetsuya, the new member of special forces."

"Welcome Kuchiki-san," the two said together, "You may pass."

"Arigato," Tetsuya said, nodding in acknowledgment.

He followed as Haru opened the large, ornate blue doors to his suite. He was instantly captivated, frozen where he was in the doorway.

"Kuchiki-san?" Haru called softly, "Sir, are you all right?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya said, his body numb as he took in the huge, expensively decorated room, the fine, dark cherry wood furniture inlaid with bits of what he imagined was pure gold. The room was decorated in lovely shades of blue, tastefully done, so as to give the place a feeling of deep tranquility.

Tetsuya heard Haru say something else and followed blindly as the attendant led him to a huge walk-in closet that had been filled with a set of dark blue uniforms, yukatas of too many different colors and styles, and both formal and more casual kimonos. Haru took a white satin yukata out of the closet, then led him to another door.

When the attendant opened the door, Tetsuya lost his breath again at the revelation of an oasis-like bathing room, even larger than the bathing house at Kuchiki Manor. He stepped into the room wordlessly and stood in silence as Haru undressed him and followed him out to the waterfall to bathe him.

"Haru-kun," he managed finally, "I don't understand. I am being housed next to the _prince_? I can understand the horse master, but the prince? And this room? All of the fine clothes? Haru, what is going on? This cannot be how a mere..."

"Kuchiki-san, it is all right. You must realize...the special forces accept very few new officers, and each is chosen by the king and directed towards certain tasks. Prince Katsu will be your direct supervisor as you settle in, and Hotaka-san, being your horse master needs to be close at hand as well."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, looking somewhat less daunted, "I see. That...makes some sense."

"Everything will be explained to you, Kuchiki-san. You needn't worry. Just..."

The youth looked around and lowered his voice.

"You have probably noticed that Prince Katsu is quite stern. That is just how he is. It is best to do as he says without delay. But you look like a quick learner. I am sure that you will do fine."

Tetsuya stood more quietly as the attendant finished bathing him, then lingered under the waterfall, studying his new surroundings and feeling comfortable for the most part, but achingly lonely being away from Byakuya. He had been completely devoted to his cousin's well-being for so long, he was already filled with worry. He shook his head to chase away the feeling, then walked back to Haru, who dried him off and dressed him in the fine, white yukata.

"I will be nearby if you need me," he said, smiling, "Just inform your guards and they will send for me."

"Very well, arigato, Haru-kun," Tetsuya said, nodding.

The youth gazed at him quietly, but remained in front of him.

"Haru-kun?"

"I am used to being dismissed, Kuchiki-san," the youth prompted him in a secretive whisper.

"Ah," said Tetsuya, blinking and blushing slightly, "Yes, you are dismissed, Haru-kun."

The youth flash stepped away, leaving Tetsuya alone in the suite.

He stood where he was for several minutes, feeling swallowed up by the greater space and lavish surroundings, then he walked to a double set of glass doors that opened onto a large balcony that overlooked what looked to be a private training area and stable, along with a lovely section of the legendary King's Garden. He looked down into the garden, entranced immediately by the sweet scent that drifted up to his room. He imagined that it must be a sea of colors during the day and found himself looking forward to seeing it.

"I am sure it will be amazing," he whispered, "Byakuya-sama, I wish so much that you could be here too."

A loud, lonely whinny issued from the barn, and Tetsuya heard Arashi bang his hoof on the stall door within the barn.

"That's right," he said softly, "You aren't used to being locked up in a stall. It is a great change for both you and me, Arashi."

He looked back over his shoulder into his quiet room, then leapt lightly over the rail and flash stepped down onto the grass. He walked slowly to the barn, at home in the darkness after many nights of roaming about the vast Kuchiki lands. He was surprised as he reached the stable, to find himself facing a stern looking guard.

"Is there a problem, Kuchiki-san?" he asked.

"I heard my stallion in some distress. He has never been confined."

"I understand," said the guard, "However, we don't allow the new horses to roam about, disturbing things. He'll need to adjust in here, and when he is calmer, he will be allowed in and out at will."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"May I see him for a moment?"

"Of course, sir," the guard said, standing aside.

"Arigato."

He slipped into the barn and found Arashi's moonlit cell. The stallion neighed restlessly and pawed at the stall door impatiently as Tetsuya reached him.

"Arashi, you must stop," he said, rubbing the stallion's face and looking into his blue eyes, "I know that this is not what you are used to. We are both out of our element here. But it will be all right. The more quickly you settle and accept this, the more quickly they will allow you out. So...cooperate with them. Everything will be all right. We will be okay."

The stallion nickered more gently and nudged Tetsuya affectionately.

"No more tantrums, now," Tetsuya said, patting him, and turning to go, "You behave yourself."

Arashi gave a derisive snort, then took to pacing his stall...but more quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sensed that something seemed wrong the moment Byakuya entered the sixth division.

"Good morning, Taicho," he said, amiably.

"Abarai," Byakuya answered in an oddly weary sounding voice.

Renji studied him for a moment, noting the uncharacteristic signs of lack of sleep and undercurrent of pain in his taicho's gray eyes.

"Is...uh, everything okay, Taicho?" he asked, frowning.

"Everything is fine," the noble said, picking up a stack of reports and mentally dismissing him.

Renji hesitated, even more certain that something was wrong.

"I'll, uh...I'll just get your tea, sir," he said, standing and starting down the hallway.

He made the tea quickly and carried it back to Byakuya's desk, setting it down to the side of the stack of papers the noble was studying. And even though that was where he always set it, Byakuya's movements seemed more agitated and less calm and graceful than usual, and he nearly knocked the cup over as he reached for it. His reiatsu, Renji noted, seemed lower than normal. He wanted to say something more, but knew that it would only annoy the noble. So, he returned to his desk and worked quietly, stealing occasional glances at his taicho.

Byakuya worked silently, seeming not to notice that Renji was still in the room. Several times, he paused and ran his hands over his face. And at one point, he stopped working altogether and just stared out the window, as though trying to remember something. It was nearly lunchtime and Renji had no more idea of what could be wrong than he'd had before. He was getting up the nerve to just ask, when a hell butterfly arrived, calling the noble to the first division. After he left, Renji continued to work, still glancing up every now and again at the place Byakuya had been and wondering what could have affected the usually unruffled noble to make him act like that. His stomach rumbled, distracting him from his thoughts and telling him that it was lunch time. Then, a thought occurred to him.

_I'll bring him something he likes and see if I can't get him to talk about it or at least cheer up a little._

He left the sixth division and walked to his favorite noodle shop, where he ordered noodles and chicken for himself and a more hot and spicy dish that Byakuya always seemed to favor. He walked back to the sixth, sure that he would be able to get to the bottom of things.

He was pleased to note, when he arrived, that Byakuya was back from the first, and seated in his chair working. Renji set his food down at his desk, then delivered the other meal to Byakuya, who raised an eyebrow in surprise and tilted his head slightly.

"Arigato, Abarai," he said quietly, accepting the food, "though it was unnecessary for you to..."

"You seemed kinda distracted today," Renji said, sitting down at his desk, "I figured that when you're like that you sometimes neglect yourself."

He expected a retort of some kind, or a look of annoyance, but Byakuya only nodded and took a bite of what he had been given, then continued to work.

"As I said, arigato, Renji," he said softly.

Renji worked and ate, as Byakuya took a few bites of his meal, then closed the box and stood.

"I'll get that," said Renji, standing and taking the box from the noble, "It's time for me to make tea anyway."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya sitting down and going back to work.

Renji continued to try subtle things to get Byakuya to open up and talk, but the noble continued to work and steadfastly refused to be drawn into conversation. The redhead was frustrated nearly into fits by late afternoon, but continued to try until it came time for the noble to go home, and he finally had to admit to himself that Byakuya just wasn't going to share whatever it was that was bugging him. He felt like slamming his head down onto his desk, but suddenly realized that the time for Byakuya's leaving had come and gone and Kuchiki Tetsuya had not arrived to meet the noble.

_Tetsuya is never late, _mused Renji, _He's as anal about being here on time as Taicho is about following procedure..._

"Hey, Taicho," he said curiously, "Where's Tetsuya-san and his fleabag horse? They're never late meeting you."

He felt a soft shock pass through him at the sudden sadness that touched Byakuya's dark, gray eyes as he answered.

"Tetsuya was _promoted_," Byakuya said softly.

There was a tone the taicho's used when referring to the type of promotion that only the highest seated officers knew about. Renji recognized it at once, and his eyes went wide with surprise and confusion.

"P-promoted?" he repeated, trying to convince himself he had imagined hearing the word intoned that way, "Tetsuya-san? But...he isn't even in the military! And I thought that you said that the bastards in that prison placed an unbreakable seal on the prisoners so that their zanpakuto would never manifest! Taicho..."

"I do not understand, myself, the reasons that the spirit king took this action. But I suspect that he must have a way of unlocking Tetsuya's sealed powers. And if he does that, then indeed, my cousin would be extremely powerful. He was powerful without the use of his zanpakuto."

And suddenly Renji understood the noble's deep frustration. For although a promotion to the royal guard was the greatest of honors, to the ones left behind when they crossed over into the spirit dimension, it was almost as though the person had died. Because of the constant threat of danger to the king, crossovers were kept to a minimum, and communications were carefully monitored and controlled. That meant that, for all intents and purposes, Kuchiki Tetsuya had just disappeared from Byakuya's life.

_That's bound to have big consequences, _thought Renji, _I know how close they are._

"Damn, Taicho," he said, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea, and he suddenly realized that he felt a deep sense of loss at being deprived of the younger Kuchiki's gentle friendship, "It's a really big honor, but..."

"It _is_ a great honor," Byakuya agreed, a sad and yet proud shine coming into his eyes, "But I see you understand what his promotion really means."

Renji bit at his lips to fight back the tears that threatened.

"Yeah, I get it," Renji said in a choked voice, "I'm glad for him, Taicho, but..."

He paused, knowing better than to accuse Byakuya of anything deeply emotional. He considered his words carefully.

"I'm going to miss him," he went on, "him and that crazy horse of his."

"I will miss him too," Byakuya said, barely audibly.

Renji felt a soft jolt inside at being entrusted with just that little show of what was in Byakuya's carefully concealed and well protected heart. The two went quiet, just looking at each other, and both thinking about what they had lost.

"Hey, um, it's getting kinda late and I don't know about you, but my stomach's growling. You want to go get something to eat?" Renji asked.

Byakuya paused, gazing curiously into his fukutaicho's friendly eyes. His normal response would have been to gently decline the offer, but for some reason, he didn't want to say good night to Renji.

"Why don't you come to the manor and have dinner with me there?" Byakuya asked, stunning Renji with the offer, "It's a good night for walking in the gardens."

Renji felt a soft blush touch his cheeks, and he smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he said affably, "But just remember, I don't kiss on the first date."

He knew it was out of line, but the hint of warmth beneath the noble's glare told him it had done much to lighten his taicho's mood. The two cleaned up their work spaces, then left the office and walked back to the manor side-by-side.


	3. Beginning

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

The gentle fragrance of flowers reached Renji's senses even before he and Byakuya reached the gates of Kuchiki Manor and were cordially greeted by the house guards.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-sama!" they said, bowing.

"Tsutomu, Seiji," the noble replied, nodding in acknowledgement.

They passed through the gates and entered the courtyard, where an attendant greeted them and accompanied them to a gently lit outdoor gazebo, where a table had been set for them.

"Has Rukia arrived home yet?" Byakuya asked the attendant.

"Rukia-san sends her regrets, Kuchiki-sama," the attendant answered, "She has received an assignment that requires her to stay for a few days in Karakura Town."

"Very well, then," Byakuya said, motioning for Renji to sit, then seating himself.

Two more attendants arrived, one bearing a tray with tea and a bottle of fine sake, and a second holding a tray of assorted appetizers. The attendant who had followed them to the table, pulled out chairs for each, then waited as they sat down.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Taicho," Renji said, smiling as he admired their serene surroundings, "I've been here a few times to see Rukia, but I haven't seen the place lit up like this at night. It's really beautiful."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, his lips curving upward ever so slightly, "I like the manor to be a tranquil place to go after work. I hope you will enjoy the rest of your visit."

He turned his attention to the appetizers.

"The one nearest me is the most spicy, the second milder, and the last two and savory and sweet. They go well together."

Renji nodded, and chose to try a little of each, while Byakuya favored the spiciest. The noble opened the bottle of sake and poured a glass for each of them.

"Ah, you don't to serve me, Taicho," he laughed.

"You are my guest," Byakuya said, setting the bottle back on the table.

Renji knew enough of the nobles from Rukia to know that they didn't tend to talk much during meals, as they endeavored not to talk with their mouths full, so he ate quietly, listening to the light fall of water in the koi pond, the light breeze moving the tree branches and the occasional sound of soft footsteps on the walkway. It was odd, he thought how comfortable he felt in Byakuya's presence. Usually loving someone made him talkative and brash, but Byakuya was a quieter person. He did appreciate Renji's strength and ability on the battlefield, but he seemed to also enjoy the calmer times as well. And the quieter time felt to Renji like observing a deer in a silent meadow. Not that Byakuya was flighty, but he did have a tendency to withdraw when approached. Renji had, at first, thought it was about him not being noble, but as he had watched the noble, he saw it repeated with most people.

_But not with Tetsuya. They had a much closer relationship than Taicho usually allows himself. There were always different rules for Tetsuya. I wonder why..._

He sat quietly, stealing glances at the remote man who was his taicho. As much as he knew Byakuya as a fighter, there was still much he longed to know. Even having shared an easy friendship with Tetsuya, he had never been given much time to ask questions. He knew that Tetsuya had been a prisoner somewhere and Byakuya had discovered him when the prison was raided. But he knew few details. Even when they talked, Byakuya was always Tetsuya's singular focus. And his interactions with Renji, though friendly, also remained surface level. He knew that the two had grown up together from the time they were teens, but knew nothing of how that had come to be...or how Tetsuya had slipped beneath Byakuya's defenses and gotten so close to him, that it could cause such heavy emotion in the man upon Tetsuya's leaving. And even though his presence seemed to be comforting to Byakuya, the noble still showed signs of deep unhappiness. He left his tea untouched and finished two servings of sake...unheard of for him, Renji knew. And he didn't eat dessert, but sat quietly, looking into the gardens with achingly lonely eyes.

_I should do something about that, _Renji thought, _but how to get him to..._

"Would you like to walk in the gardens?" Byakuya asked him suddenly, "Or we could walk out to the waterfall and meadow. The moonlight is rather enchanting."

"I'll bet it is," said Renji, "But are you sure I am not imposing, Taicho? You seem kinda, I don't know, distracted. You still thinking about Tetsuya?"

He could have smacked himself for his stupidity.

"Of course you are," he went on hastily, "I can tell that you were really close. It always seemed like you perked up when he was around. And he was insanely devoted to you."

"Yes," the noble said, looking into the koi pond, "We share a bit of very dark and light family history. But you are not imposing. Come, Renji."

Renji rose and walked alongside the noble as he left the table and headed towards the back gate. They passed through the gate, closing it behind them, then walked down the forest trail, listening to the sweet night sounds and the soft crunch of the trail under their feet.

"You know already that Tetsuya was a prisoner and that it was for that reason that he was not able to manifest his zanpakuto, ne?"

"Yeah," said Renji, "but that's about all I know, except that you were the one who rescued him."

"But did you know that the prison that held Tetsuya was run by some of our own clan members, and it was lauded by others?"

"I didn't know that. I mean, I know his father was a shinigami and his mother was a peasant, but..."

"His father grew up with mine, here at the manor. They were very close. But, it was in a time when marriage to a peasant wasn't just frowned upon, it was severely punished. My father helped Tetsuya's father to slip away into the Rukongai, where he married Tetsuya's mother. But the clan found them and incarcerated them. Tetsuya's father was executed early on, and his mother succumbed to illness while he was still very young. An older boy named Naoki helped Tetsuya along until I learned of the prison and sought to free the prisoners."

Byakuya paused as they reached the top of a cliff that was dotted with several sakura trees that overlooked the large waterfall and the lake and meadow below. Renji lost his breath at how lovely it all was, so much so that he almost forgot what they had been talking about.

"I did not realize that there were those among the ones I trusted who would sabotage the mission, but they did, and a number of the inmates were killed during the raid. I found Tetsuya crying over the body of the boy, Naoki, who had been his only friend. I blamed myself for trusting the wrong people. I apologized and I promised him that since he had lost his friend because of me, I would take care of him and make sure that he was never imprisoned again."

"I'll bet that went over well," Renji chuckled.

"The elders were furious. They said it was a disgrace having such a one so close to the heir. They knew that the prisoners had had their zanpakutos sealed, so that they would not manifest. The council would only agree to let Tetsuya stay if he agreed to allow the seal on his powers to remain. It was judged unlikely that we could undo the enchantment on him anyway, so Tetsuya convinced me to accept the agreement. He remained even as he reached adulthood, and he grew such a reputation for respect of the rules and 'understanding of his place...' It made me sick inside to see what he calmly accepted sometimes, and I stood up for him when I could. In any case, the elders finally gave him some sort of acceptance by allowing him to take the position of head of house security and my personal bodyguard. He was thrilled."

"And you?"

"Oh, I was happy that he was no longer considered a burden on the family, that he had a respectable place, and it was close to me. But, it made me sad that his focus was me, to the point where he isolated himself from all others. You were the only other person he really talked to. He was very shy, but as you know, quite personable, once you got to know him."

"Yeah, he was great...and come on! Who wouldn't love that fleabag horse of his? Where did he get Arashi, anyway? Was he a gift from you?"

"No," Byakuya answered quietly, "He was a wild spirit steed, who found Tetsuya injured and saved his life."

"Then followed him home?" Renji chuckled.

"Yes, something like that."

They settled beneath one of the trees, sitting side by side, their shoulders nearly touching. Renji smiled at how beautiful the view was.

"This is amazing, Taicho," he said appreciatively, "I'm really glad you asked me over."

"My apologies for capitalizing the conversation," Byakuya said, a little bit sleepily, "The sake loosened my tongue, I think."

"Yeah, you usually don't drink that much. But don't worry, it was nice learning more about you. I know you as a taicho, but it's kinda nice to see you let down a little too."

He was surprised at getting no answer. Something touched his shoulder and he turned to look as Byakuya collapsed onto his shoulder.

"You all right, Taicho?" he asked quickly.

But the noble seemed to have just fallen asleep.

"Huh, you really need to stick to just one glass of sake, ne Taicho?" he laughed affectionately.

Renji let Byakuya's head rest on his lap and continued to look out over the meadow at the stars and moon until he drifted off too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya laid in his bed, unable to sleep and staring up at the intricate woodwork on the canopy over him, at the careful design of each piece of furniture, every bit of wall and floor, anything to distract him out of feeling so out of place and deeply lonesome. He almost wished that Arashi would act up so that he could be required to get out of bed and do something. Though his body ached for sleep, his heart ached more strongly. He wondered how Byakuya was coping with his absence, if he had yet been replaced as head of house security, if Byakuya was seeing to his safety amidst the distraction of managing his exit from the noble's life.

_No, I think about those things, but down beneath it all, I just don't want to think that I am not going to see him again...if not for a very long time._

The thought broke down his considerable defenses, and he felt tears rise in his eyes. Abandoning sleep, he sought the one thing that did have some familiarity, the king's garden.

He ran through the open balcony doors and flash stepped down from his balcony, landing on the dewy lawn in the section of the garden he had seen from his room. He made his feet silent on the path and walked more slowly, savoring the sweet scents of flowers whose colors he could not see in the darkness, but that he trusted were lovelier than any he had ever seen.

He didn't plan his path through the area, but felt something of a calling inside and walked more confidently. It felt as though he had been that way before. Perhaps in a dream or a daydream while lying next to Byakuya under the full moon at Kuchiki Manor. He felt a familiar, wise presence. He didn't understand how he knew it, only that it was somehow connected to him, and he moved towards it fearlessly. And when the shape of a sakura tree rose up before him, Tetsuya suddenly realized what that presence was, and why it felt so much like home to him.

"Sweet kami! It is...!" he whispered breathlessly, dropping to his knees, well short of the tree.

He was already kneeling in her fallen petals, feeling the gentle caress of what felt like her voice, touching his very soul. He realized a moment later that she was humming a soft lullaby that he had heard once when Byakuya had told him her story. He heard the story again, but this time, the voice telling it was not his cousin's voice, nor the tree's, but the spirit king's. Tetsuya froze and his eyes went wide as the king's hand touched his shoulder and the story continued.

_In the earliest days...in the first incarnation of the spirit king, he created the king's garden as a place of peaceful respite as he worked. This tree was the very first thing to sprout up in his garden. For all that it looks delicate and lovely, the sakura has enormous strength and a strong will to survive. The king smiled and touched her branches, and he promised her that because of her precocious and eager nature, he would build the greatest of his noble houses from her one of her branches. When the gardens were finished and the worlds were made, he returned to her and took the branch she offered. And from that and a fall of her petals, she made a young man. _

_As he was the first in the noble house that would be the greatest of all, the king named the man Hajime. He kept Hajime at his side as he crafted the other four great nobles from different things within the garden, one from the great silkworm, one from the fiery phoenix, one from ocean coral and one from a dragon's scales. The king sent the other nobles to make their houses in the Seireitei, but kept Hajime with him._

_Love grew between the two and the king married Hajime under the sakura from which he was born. And from their union came the king's first heir, and the other children who would bring the Kuchiki family into the Seireitei to grow and prosper._

"Do you know that you resemble Hajime?" asked the king.

Tetsuya shook his head wordlessly, catching his breath softly as the king's palm touched his face and he saw the image of young Hajime in his mind.

"Wide, sapphire eyes, waves of black hair that love the wind that moves the tree branches...a slender, graceful body like the tree that is your first mother. You are very like your ancestor. And it is not by mistake."

"M-my lord?" Tetsuya said, turning to face the king.

Hiromi smiled.

"It is a tradition as each royal heir is confirmed, that he comes to this place with the reigning king, and that they craft the heir's first soul together. And it was here that, guided by my father's hand, I crafted a lovely new soul to be sent into the three worlds."

Tetsuya's breath left him completely and dizziness swept over him.

"You know instinctively, ne?" Hiromi went on, "_Yours_ was the first soul I crafted. I made your soul, then it was given to your father, Kuchiki Takao and your mother, Kiko of the Rukongai. I watched over you as you grew, and when the time came, I called you here to serve me."

"I don't understand," Tetsuya said, finally untying his stopped tongue, "How did you know it was time?"

"I knew because the greatest of my defenders, my hogosha fell, and the way was opened for you to come here to act as my protector. You protected your cousin very capably in the Seireitei, without even half of your true power. But now that your power has been fully unsealed, my brother and Hotaka will guide you in mastering your abilities."

"So, I am to be your protector?" said Tetsuya, feeling the dizziness return, "My lord, while I will certainly do my best, are you sure that I am...?"

He stopped at the amused look the king gave him.

"I created your soul, Tetsuya," he said, caressing the young noble's face with his fingertips, "I know exactly how capable you are."

Tetsuya blushed instantly.

"My apologies," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to say that your design was flawed. I..."

"You are still learning who you are, Tetsuya," Hiromi said quietly, "And once you know, you will not question. But it is late and you are quite weary and overwrought. Lie here, beneath the tree and I will help you rest more comfortably. For, even though you have left the home you know, this is your true home."

The king's hands coaxed him down until he rested beneath the tree with his head cradled in Hiromi's lap. He gazed up into the lovely branches of the ancient tree that was his forebear, and as sleep began to overtake him, he felt a measure of his sadness lift.

_But I still miss him..._

He wasn't sure anymore whether he was dreaming or it was real, but he could have sworn he heard Hiromi's voice as he drifted off.

"Do not worry. You have not lost each other."


	4. The Way Inside

**Chapter 4: The Way Inside**

Byakuya felt something uncomfortably hard beneath his cheek and frowned. Still half asleep, he shifted slightly, as he did, catching an unusually exotic male scent and hearing a sleepy moan of discontent. A warm, calloused hand slid down and curved around his cheek, patting it lightly and making him open his eyes in surprise. Realizing, all at once, what his face rested on, he inhaled sharply, the other man's scent piquing his senses again and sending a heady jolt through his shocked body as he pulled away, blushing furiously. His eyes blazed for a moment as they met those of the sleepy, and equally surprised looking redhead in the early morning darkness. Then, Renji's face blanched as he came fully awake and realized who he'd just offended, and how.

"Oh!" he gasped, "Oh, damn! S-sorry, Taicho. Gods, please don't kill me! I didn't _do_ anything, really!"

Byakuya stared back at him, his eyes and nostrils flaring and his reiatsu crackling threateningly.

"If you didn't do anything, then why did I wake up with my head...th-there?" demanded the noble angrily, "And how did we get here?"

"W-we walked here after dinner, Taicho," Renji explained quickly, his teeth nearly chattering and his loins aching oddly, "We were...j-just talking, and you'd had two glasses of sake and I guess we f-fell asleep here. I'm sorry, really! I didn't mean to offend you, sir. I'll just...go. Sorry."

Renji climbed to his feet, his legs shaking under him as it occurred to him just how quickly the other man could probably kill him, if he was mad enough. But strangely, Byakuya neither hit him, nor struck him with kido or sword, or even said anything else right away. He stared confusedly at a spot a short distance ahead of him for several long moments, then seemed to regain his bearings and straightened.

"Hmmm," he said, sounding more like his composed self and less like he was going to inflict deadly damage, "I think perhaps it is me who owes you an apology. I am not accustomed to drinking more than a serving of sake. I have unusual sensitivity to it."

"Unlike me, who can drink a bucket of the stuff and still walk a tightrope," Renji said, chuckling a bit nervously and still blushing at the thought of where Byakuya's head had been resting.

_There's no way in hell he didn't feel that. That's why he got so pissed. But...all guys are hard when they wake up. Fact of life, right? That's what conclusion he'll come to...right?_

"Hey, it seems like you were really blindsided by Tetsuya getting called away like that. Nothing happened, except you talked about it a little and we both got a great view of the night sky, and a little bit of sleep under the stars. I'm sorry about the way you woke up, but you kinda collapsed there and I didn't want to wake you. Then, I fell asleep."

Byakuya froze again for a moment, remembering the warm, gentle touch of the redhead's hand on his face and the strangely attractive scent about him. He turned away so that Renji couldn't see that he was still blushing.

"There was no harm done, I suppose," Byakuya said quietly, "But we should return to the manor. It will be morning soon. You may sleep in the attendant's recess in my room for the rest of the night as it is hardly worth it for you to walk home."

Renji didn't know whether or not to trust what he had heard.

"Attendant's recess?" he repeated questioningly.

"It is a bed secluded in the corner of my bedroom," the noble explained, "My attendant sleeps there when I am ill. I would have you given a guest room, but everyone is asleep and I don't wish for them to...be awakened."

Renji smiled to himself.

_Or to have them know how we were cuddled up together back there, ne Taicho? Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me._

"Oh, hey, no problem," he said, following the noble back down the forest trail, through the silent gardens and into Byakuya's bedroom.

Even in the darkness, he could tell that the room was beautifully decorated. He could smell the light scent of the fine wood the furniture was made of and the clean linens. Byakuya lit a kido lamp that illuminated the room slightly, showing him the lovely dark wood used to make the head and footboards on his bed, and the dresser and nightstands. Everything was clean and shining, and the light scent of sakura hung in the air.

The noble guided him to a small dressing area and handed him a finely made, dark burgundy colored yukata. He watched for a moment as Byakuya selected another yukata for himself, then disappeared into the bathroom. Renji changed quickly, then stood, admiring the handsome yukata, how it fit almost perfectly and the color brought out the dark markings on his skin. He turned around as the bathroom door opened and got a sweet glimpse of Byakuya with his hair free of the kenseiken, his graceful white throat relieved of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and his lovely body draped in a sinfully attractive dark red yukata. Then, the bathroom light turned off, and Byakuya led him back out into the bedroom, to the comfortable looking bed in the corner of the room that was angled so that the servant sleeping within the room could easily see and hear if the sleeping master required assistance.

Renji laid down and couldn't quite contain a gratified sigh at how the bed was as soft and comfortable as it looked, and how everything around him was so clean and smelled so good. He rested on his stomach, with his head turned so that he could just see Byakuya lying in the other bed nearby. The noble's eyes were closed, and his face looked dreamy and peaceful. The sight of Byakuya sleeping was so beautiful, in fact, that Renji could barely make himself drop off to sleep. He kept his eyes locked on his taicho for a long time before finally letting sleep take over and treat him to the loveliest of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

Although Tetsuya was used to waking early, given the sudden upheaval and leaving of everything he knew, and his loneliness that had stolen precious hours when he should have been sleeping, he was surprised at waking to find his body well rested and quite ready to move. Even so, he laid still for a moment, admiring his room anew in the better light of morning and thinking about how comfortable he had felt in King Hiromi's gentle presence, how easy it had been to fall asleep with his head rested in the king's lap.

_But then, it makes some kind of sense that, being made by his hands, I would feel comfortable being returned to them. It is such a strange thing to know that the soul inside me was crafted, like some work of art, by his hands...that the heart that beats inside me and guides my steps was purposely set on that path by this being. It answers so many questions, but brings to mind so many more. I know he called me here to serve him, and if he did so, he must have made me fully capable of doing so. But I wonder what, exactly, will be asked of me...how close to him I will be...how often I shall be in his presence like that. Or was meeting him in the garden just by chance? It didn't feel like chance. It was like he knew that I would come there._

_So many questions..._

He sat up as his door opened and Haru appeared with his breakfast.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san," the youth said, smiling at him, "I hope you slept well."

"I did, arigato, Haru-kun," he answered, smiling back at the boy, "But...erm...I thought there was to be a banquet this morning?"

"Oh, yes, sir, there is. But as a guest of honor, you will doubtless spend much of the time going from table to table with the king's brother and introducing yourself, so eating now is best."

"Oh...that does make sense, I imagine."

Haru turned away and went to the closet to prepare his clothing for the day. Tetsuya studied the tray and began to eat. He was surprised at being more hungry than usual, so that he finished nearly everything he was given. He took the last bite as Haru returned to him and took the tray out of the room, then returned with a wash basin filled with warm water, so that he could clean up before dressing. The dark blue uniform the boy clothed him in was perfectly suited to his size and body shape, as though it had been fitted for him.

"This uniform is the one all of the special forces officers wear," explained Haru, "It is cut slightly differently because it is also the uniform used by his majesty's mounted officers, the Kishu, so it has to be useful for riding."

"So, Arashi and I will serve with the king's kishu?" asked Tetsuya.

"In part, so I am told," said Haru, bending to address Tetsuya's bare feet.

He gazed down in surprise as he was fitted, not with the traditional sandals, but with handsomely crafted riding boots, lightweight and much more suitable to riding.

"These are beautiful," he commented, admiring them as Haru finished fastening them.

"They were made by the king's own craftsman," the youth told him, "They will be a benefit to you in improving your communication with your horse and giving you better footing when you fight on different kinds of terrain."

Tetsuya frowned thoughtfully.

"How do you know so much about all of this?" he asked curiously, "I mean, it seems you know more than a simple attendant would."

Haru's expression saddened.

"Well, before you arrived, I served as attendant to..."

"That will be all, Haru," said Prince Katsu, from the doorway, "It is time for Tetsuya-san to come with me."

He looked over Tetsuya's uniform and nodded in approval, then led the noble out the bedroom door. Hotaka, an old, grizzled shinigami with fierce brown eyes, but a warm, friendly smile and a firm handshake, joined them outside the door and the three walked on through the corridors towards the banquet hall.

"I am sure that, being of the Kuchiki household, you are comfortable conducting yourself among the elite class, ne?" asked the prince.

"Yes," said Tetsuya, deciding that brevity was best with the prince's more stern demeanor and it was better not to answer more than he was asked.

"Good," Katsu went on, "We have enough to instruct you in, without the added burden of having to teach you to mind your manners."

Tetsuya shouldered the comment without much thought, as it was really too soon to decide if the prince was merely being off-handed, or if he was possessed of a drier sense of humor similar to Byakuya's. In any case, even if it had been outright rudeness on Katsu's part, Tetsuya had grown up in the half-breed's prison, where all of the prisoners suffered far worse comments than this well-bred prince was likely to say. And he knew well that there was a time and place for proper response, neither of which was there or then, so he kept whatever thoughts he might have had to himself. He saw Katsu glance at him appraisingly out of the corner of an eye, and had the oddest sense that the words had been some sort of test, and that his response, or lack of one, had been duly noted.

They reached a small anteroom near the main banquet hall, and found King Hiromi's guards standing by, waiting for the arrival of the king. He entered the room a moment later, with his attendant and personal bodyguard, and smiled instantly when he saw Tetsuya.

"Brother," he said, acknowledging Katsu first, "Hotaka...Tetsuya."

There was something in the way his same sounded, a special inflection that the king used that seemed to reach straight down into his heart. His smile, too, was instant, and he bowed respectfully.

"Your majesty," he said softly.

"All of the guests have arrived, your majesty," said a messenger, from the doorway.

"Come then," the king said, motioning for Tetsuya to stand beside him.

Katsu took his place on his brother's other side and the rest of the entourage fanned out around them. It felt exceedingly strange to stand at the king's side and to have so many eyes focused on him. Among the clan members, being of reduced status, he had mostly been kept out of the way, due in large part to Byakuya's protectiveness of him. To stand at the king's own side, to feel the occasional light brush of his hand, to have people see his face and smile, to see them bow their heads in respectful greeting. It was a completely different world to Tetsuya, and was beginning to feel overwhelming. He took a steadying breath and tried to slow the frantic beating of his heart...tried to focus on holding his head up and keeping his feet moving. And somehow he managed to reach the banquet hall, to pass through the doors and to make it to his seat. He stood more calmly as introductions were made and as the king prepared to speak.

"Welcome," said the king, smiling at his guests, "I think we can all agree that despite the recent tragic events that claimed king and consort, it is a comforting change to have something that joins us in celebration. As you are aware, when I was heir to the throne, my father guided me in the making and preparation of certain souls that were meant to serve in different ways as protectors of my regime, at such time as the burden of leadership passed to me. The man at my right, Kuchiki Tetsuya, is one of those souls that my father and I crafted. He has grown up a member of the great Kuchiki noble family and stands ready today to take his place as an officer in my kishu, my elite class riders. Please give him a proper welcome."

Tetsuya felt that odd feeling of panic return, but had been schooled to stand quietly and to control himself whether accepting praise or criticism, kindness or cruelty. He was grateful now that Byakuya had taken such care in teaching him.

_Thank you, Byakuya-sama. I do not know that I would have been able to handle all of this, if not for your guidance. My years with you were even more of a blessing than I realized. Every moment here, I find something else that I would not have been prepared for, if not for you._

The king touched his hand, and he understood that he should say something. Not having been told to prepare himself for that, he might have been nervous. But just the way it had before, Hiromi's touch reached down inside him, and gently instructed him to speak from the heart.

"Thank you, one and all for your kind greetings," he said calmly, "I am deeply honored to serve his majesty and will do my best to honor him in all ways and in all things."

Hiromi smiled in approval as the guests applauded again and everyone took their seats.

"Sorry to have surprised you there," Hiromi said, as they sat down, "But it is traditional to hear the spontaneous response that comes from the heart of the officer being elevated to this posting. I assure you, it was not just your words that made an impression, Tetsuya. The pride with which you held yourself, your ability to reflect calmly amidst a completely new environment and the reflection of the careful teaching that you received from Byakuya all came through beautifully. Come now, have a few bites before my brother hauls you away to greet your guests."

Tetsuya was glad now that Haru had had the foresight to bring him something to eat earlier. Even had he had more time, he would only have made his stomach ache, trying to consume anything amidst the excitement of the banquet hall. He was actually somewhat relieved when Prince Katsu caught his eye and he, Hotaka and the king began to circulate. Upon reaching the first table, filled with the king's councilors and advisors, Tetsuya was soundly shocked to see a very familiar face.

"Ginrei-sama!" he said, smiling widely and accepting the old shinigami's hand in greeting.

Ginrei looked at him approvingly, a mostly hidden smile under his moustache.

"It is good to see you again, Tetsuya. I see that you have minded well how you represent our clan. I am proud."

"Arigato, Ginrei-sama. I hope that we shall see each other again soon."

"I am certain we will," the older man said, nodding.

It was amazing how seeing that one familiar person bolstered him. As he continued making his way around the room, he was careful to smile and give proper greeting, to mind what he said and to make proper parting. Katsu, for his part, changed to a warmer demeanor, greeting everyone respectfully and smiling as he did so. Tetsuya could feel him, as before, watching carefully, always observing. He was sure now that it related somehow to his training, but wondered how.

_The man is a mystery. At times, he is stern and cross, but at other times warm, and at even other times, he is reflective. It will be a struggle to know how to respond to him. And I need to know how to do that, given the time I'll spend training with him._

They finished their circuit around the banquet hall and returned to the front of the room. Enough time had passed since his waking that morning that he was able to eat a bit, before things wound down and the king and entourage exited the room. Haru had him by the arm as soon as he reached the anteroom and led him off to freshen up for his meeting with the king's council. Prince Katsu appeared at his door, scant moments after Haru finished with him, and ushered him off to council, his clipped words warning Tetsuya that the prince had returned to his more taciturn state.

"You will not be expected to speak much, if at all. This meeting is to fill you in on what has happened to this point and to give you the commission of your duties. Attend well, as this is how we will focus your training."

"Yes, my lord," Tetsuya replied as they reached the council room doors.

_So...more of my questions will be answered, but I have a feeling that certain questions will remain. There is something that some among these people know._

_Most do not know it._

_I do not know it._

_But I must trust that if King Hiromi has not spoken it to me, there are compelling reasons for that._

_I wonder what those reasons are?_


	5. The King's Commission

**Chapter 5: The King's Commission**

"Are you planning to sleep all day, Renji?" Byakuya's tranquil voice asked, breaking into the beautiful Byakuya-centered dream that Renji had been having, "Or will you be joining me at the office?"

His knees went weak just from the sound, and Renji was secretly glad he wasn't standing, but was lying down. He shifted to hide his rather large erection and looked into the dressing area, where Byakuya was standing, naked and facing a full length mirror, his back to Renji as his attendant dressed him.

_Oh my GOD!_

He swallowed hard, his heart racing and his hot member aching at the sight of the noble's sinfully lovely bare backside. His long, unbrushed mane tumbled down over the slender white shoulders and upper back

_Oh gods, I want to bury my face in that pretty hair...kiss my way down the back of his neck, down his spine. I want to kiss that sweet bottom and..._

"Renji?"

"Oh...!" the redhead said, sitting up and moving the blankets to hide his riled member, "Yeah...sorry! I'll just..."

He couldn't see around the noble to the front of his body, but if he...

"Why don't you bring your uniform and come over here? We can talk while we change."

Renji picked his fallen jaw up off the bed, and realized then that his uniform had been washed and pressed, and placed on the foot of his bed.

"Oh, sure, Taicho," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

_Like I get naked with my sexy boss every day, right?_

He climbed out of the bed and picked up his clothes, then stepped into the dressing area, where another attendant appeared and nudged him closer to the mirror, and where the rest of Byakuya's angelic body came into his peripheral vision.

_Oh...oh, I think I've died and gone to heaven..._

"I want to thank you, Abarai," Byakuya said quietly, his eyes meeting Renji's in the mirror.

_Gods, I want to thank you too!_

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, shit...shit...shit!_

"I was taken by surprise at Tetsuya's leaving, and I didn't realize how strongly it was affecting me."

_I've got a pretty good idea of how strongly you're affecting me, and if you look down, I'm not going to be able to hide it..._

"Oh...hell, Taicho. I knew that you and Tetsuya-san were close. I figured it had to be..."

_not hard..._

"...difficult to deal with. Though you do a good job of hiding it."

"Nobility demands the ability to carefully manage one's emotions," Byakuya said, still looking at his eyes in the mirror, "But even though such things are submerged does not mean that they do not exist."

"Yeah, I kinda figured," the redhead said, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he met Byakuya's dark gray eyes in the mirror and secretly enjoyed what lay lower down using his peripheral vision.

_Kami, he looks like one of the greek gods out of that book of myths I saw at Ichigo's place! Fuck..._

"I appreciate your kindness in indulging me by spending the evening with me. I must apologize for falling asleep on your lap as I did and then nearly taking your head off for it."

"Oh, don't apologize," Renji said, shaking his head and only adding to his dizziness, "The dinner was great, the gardens and the views by the waterfall were beautiful, and I enjoyed hearing about you and Tetsuya. I've always been a little curious about what was between you, because you seemed so much closer to him than most people."

"I think we all have people in our lives who inspire us, and Tetsuya always inspired me to have a strong heart. Because if he could endure all he did and still emerge with the ability to love unconditionally as he loved me, then I should have the strength to do the things I must for the sake of my clan. He continues to inspire me, even now. But when we lose those touchstones in our lives, I think we naturally seek others with whom we can make bonds to mutually strengthen ourselves. But you know what I am talking about. Your affection for Rukia led you to seek the strength to best me, ne? And even having saved her from death, you continue to strengthen yourself because of your connection to her."

_But you just don't see, do you, Taichou? When the threat to Rukia ended and I got to know you better, the source of my motivation to excel changed._

"And I have to admit, you improve every time we do battle. It leads me to wonder why you have not sought Rukia's hand in marriage. As much as you care for her and she inspires you, you must be considering that step, ne? Are you worried that I would not give the union my blessing?"

"Well, I am a peasant, and Rukia's..."

"Rukia is a member of the family, but she is not related by blood, so the rules for her marriage are more lenient."

"Ah," said Renji, an uncomfortable feeling rising up in his stomach, "Well, as much as I like Rukia, and as much as it means to me to protect her, she and I have always just been friends. Besides, she hardly pays attention to me at all these days. She and Orihime spend practically all of their time together. And anyway, there's someone else who I have an interest in. I just don't know if he...I mean, if that person has any interest in me."

"Oh," said Byakuya, giving him a sidelong glance, "I wasn't aware that you were interested in males."

"Well," said the redhead, his heart pounding oddly and a blush rising on his skin, "I haven't actually had a relationship with a guy before. I've had a couple of girlfriends and I've been interested in a couple of guys before. But this one is different."

"Have you indicated your interest to him? If...you do not mind my asking..." Byakuya went on.

"No," sighed Renji, "I don't know if he's a person who would be accepting of that. And I am really not comfortable asking him. It could make things uncomfortable when we have to be around each other. And really, I would rather just admire him from a distance than freak him out by asking him and have him begin to avoid me."

Byakuya turned as Torio finished dressing him, and remained standing near the redhead while the second attendant dressed Renji.

"That doesn't sound like the very determined person I know you to be, Renji," observed the noble.

"Yeah, well, now you know my secret. I am fine talking to friends. I act perfectly normal around them...but when I'm really interested in someone, I freeze up and get tongue tied. And when I do say something, it comes out stupid and wrong."

"Well, then, the answer is rather simple," Byakuya said, "You should practice what you want to say with a trusted friend until you feel comfortable enough to say it in front of the person you are pursuing. I am willing to help, if you wish."

"Wh-what?" Renji managed, a dizzy feeling weakening his knees, "You...wanna help me, Taichou?"

"Certainly," Byakuya said, nodding, "You have assisted me on more than a few occasions, looking out for my sister, and just this past night, easing the loneliness I felt after Tetsuya left. It is only right to return the favor."

"Y-yeah," the redhead said, his mind going blank and unable to come up with a thing to say, "Well, I..."

"It is settled then," the noble said firmly, "You will think of the perfect situation in which to approach this person you are interested in and I will practice it with you."

"Ah...uh..." Renji said breathlessly.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

"Come, Renji, it is time for work. You can think while you are working and tell me at the end of the day."

Renji started to speak again, but was stopped as Byakuya turned away and started out of the bedroom. He followed hastily, his mind in a blur.

_What do I do now? He wants to help me..._

He shook his head to clear it, then ran to catch up with the departing noble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya sat quietly beside Hiromi as the council gathered and Prince Katsu took a seat on his other side. Having been to meetings of the Kuchiki council, he knew how to conduct himself. He kept a calm expression, despite the nervous catch in his stomach at being close to the stern prince. The meeting began, much as noble council meetings did, with a reading of the agenda and a quick review of housekeeping matters. But Tetsuya's heart quickened as the king's head councilor turned to look at him.

"We will now turn our attention to the matter of the new kishu initiate, Tetsuya Kishu. Tetsuya Kishu comes to us from the Kuchiki family, the greatest of his majesty's noble servants, and has been readied for his initiation here by none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, himself."

He turned to look at Tetsuya again, and the young man felt his nervousness rise up again. Hiromi's hand touched his very lightly beneath the table, and a breath of calm passed through him.

"Tetsuya Kishu, please stand to receive the king's commission," said the head councilor.

Tetsuya was surprised at how Hiromi's touch had calmed him so that his legs and heart ceased to shiver at the intensity of what was happening. He stood calmly, with his head held proudly. The head councilor nodded in approval and went on.

"Tetsuya Kishu, the king commands the willing dedication of your body, mind and heart...your stallion and your sword, to the keeping of his honor and his safety. While you draw breath, you are to let no harm come to him. Do you swear to perform faithfully in all of your required services to him, to place his needs above all others and to devote yourself completely to serving him?"

"On my honor, as a member of the Kuchiki clan and as a servant of his majesty, King Hiromi, I promise so to do," Tetsuya answered.

"Prince Katsu," said the head councilor, "You may inform Tetsuya Kishu as to his first assignment."

Prince Katsu stood and faced Tetsuya as the council looked on.

"Tetsuya Kishu," he said sternly, "Having achieved the qualifying standards for entrance into the king's service, you will now devote yourself to honing your skills in preparation for your first assignment. Normally, the former holder of your position would have apprenticed you and guided you through your training. As that is not possible, I, myself, will see to your basic training, and Hotaka Kishu will instruct you and your mount in field tactics. We will have high expectations of you, but as you have been under the guidance of a man of diligence and high expectation already, I think you will perform well enough. And despite the obvious drawback of your having yet to establish a connection with your zanpakuto, as you excel in technical knowledge, hand to hand fighting, basic and advanced weaponry, kido and horsemanship, we should be able to compensate for that inadequacy."

Tetsuya's lips tightened at the criticism, but he kept his face carefully stoic as the prince went on.

"Now, to give you insight into the importance of your choosing, this council confides in you, the following. It is publicly known that the late king and consort were killed in battle, but the details of that battle have not been shared outside of this room. The truth of the matter is...that although it appeared that our parents were killed in a battle against a powerful group of spirit demons, there is reason for Hiromi and for me to believe that the truth is more sinister. Both of us were very close to our parents. And both of us sensed a moment of disbelief and betrayal as they fell. As you train and become proficient as a member of my brother's special forces, be aware that there may be someone among us who would kill us and make a play for the throne."

Tetsuya studied the faces of the gathered councilors, then that of Hotaka, Prince Katsu and the king.

_Besides Hiromi-sama, I do not know who else to trust. I will have to keep my senses sharp and proceed with caution._

As his part in the meeting concluded, Tetsuya sat down and observed quietly, watching and listening carefully to the councilors as they interacted. By the end, while still not knowing who, if any present, might be the betrayer, he had at least gained a general sense of who seemed to get along, or to be at odds with whom.

_It's not much, but it is a beginning. And I am sure that I will learn more as I train._

At the conclusion of the meeting, Hiromi rose, and everyone else rose after him. As they came to their feet, he smiled and embraced Tetsuya.

"Well, you can breathe a sigh of relief that the introductions are out of the way. And now, my brother will see to the beginning of your training."

"I will put forth my best effort, your majesty," Tetsuya promised.

"I know you will. You will do well, Tetsuya. I think it will not be long before you are ready to serve in the place you were destined to occupy."

He turned and left quickly, without further explanation, leaving Tetsuya with Prince Katsu and Hotaka. Hotaka turned to the prince.

"I imagine that you will want to engage our new initiate in connecting with his zanpakuto, as that is the most critical area to address."

He turned to Tetsuya.

"I will be conducting an initial assessment of your mount today. I will take some time getting to know him and run him through some basic maneuvers. When the prince is finished with you, you will meet me at the stables for another set of assessments. I don't know that your clan leader offered you access to a trainer?"

"Arashi trained me to ride," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "And we learned to fight together on our own. I was traditionally trained in everything else."

"Well, then we have a bit of work cut out for us. But do not worry, Tetsuya-san. You and Arashi both seem very bright and in tune with each other."

"Yes, well," said Prince Katsu, eyeing Tetsuya more skeptically, "I hope that he shows equal potential in connecting with his zanpakuto. Come, Tetsuya. We need to get started."

Tetsuya took his leave of the horse master and followed Prince Katsu back through the palace hallways, until they stopped at Tetsuya's bedroom door. Tetsuya looked at the prince questioningly.

"Summon your blade," he said shortly.

Tetsuya blinked, then remembered seeing Byakuya extend a hand and focus to make his blade appear. He lowered his eyes and extended a hand out to his side, focusing his mind on the lovely blue hilted sword that had appeared in his hand when the prince had shattered the bonds holding it back. Several seconds went by as the prince stared at him and his sword failed to manifest. Finally, Katsu shook his head dismissively.

"You do not need me for this training. Go into your room, find your blade, and do not bother me again until you can make it manifest, and you know its name," he said tersely.

He turned and walked into his own room, leaving Tetsuya looking after him as he disappeared.

_There were guards at the prison I grew up in who were more likable that him! The man despises me. He couldn't have made that more clear. But I won't let him get to me. Hiromi-sama is counting me. He believes in me. And given that he is the one I am to protect, I will hold nothing back in my preparation for doing that._

He nodded to the guards and entered his room, then located the lovely sword that had refused to come to his hand. He carried it to the bed and knelt on it, placing the sword in front of him, tip down, as he had seen other shinigamis do when they entered their inner worlds. To his surprise, the sword simply fell over, and try as he might, he couldn't seem to make it balance.

_It wouldn't take him an ounce of breath to instruct me how to do this properly, but he is determined to make me feel inferior. Well, he isn't going to get the best of me!_

He put Prince Katsu out of his mind and focused all of his attention on the blade, centering himself and connecting body, mind and heart in the effort to balance it.

_So...the better the balance of those three forces inside me, the better the sword balances. Bastard...he could have just told me that!_

He watched as the sword fell over again, then cleared his mind and brought body, mind and heart together again. He set the sword in place and closed his eyes, holding that balance carefully and reaching down into the zanpakuto's depths, seeking the spirit inside.

For a long time, nothing happened. He felt sweat break out on his forehead, and had to fend off thoughts about how the prince was likely to complain he had taken too long. But he refused to let the thought take away what he knew to be one of the most profound moments in any shinigami's life.

_Yes...I feel the presence now. That soul is aware I am reaching out for it._

He sank down into his sword's blue depths, and felt the room he was in, melt away. Slowly, it dawned on him that his surroundings had changed and he was now sitting in a large meadow, under a dark star and moonlit sky. He smiled at the warmth and beauty of the place, the wide, open spaces, the lack of fences and boundaries, the feeling of freedom it gave him. He rose and moved forward, spotting a large, blue lake and heading for it. He reached the edge and looked down into its rippled depths. He sensed again, the presence of the zanpakuto's spirit and reached out to touch the surface of the water.

There was barely time for him to take a surprised breath as a slender blue hand erupted from under the water and dragged him down into it.


	6. Breathless

**Chapter 6: Breathless**

As his body splashed down into the water, Tetsuya's shocked mind registered that the clock was ticking on getting himself free of the viselike grip on his wrist that was dragging him down into the midnight blue depths of the lake in his inner world. But spreading his body out wider to slow their descent, and turning his hand and applying pressure to the weakest point of his zanpakuto's grip proved useless. He was grateful that Byakuya's training had made him powerful enough to invoke some kido spells without voicing a command, and so he was able to conjure a soft blue light and to loosen the spirit's grasp to eventually free himself.

He caught the briefest glimpse of flowing blue hair, a flash of star blue eyes, delicate, pixie-like features, and a rather wicked smile, before he loosed a bright flash of kido to distract her and fought to make his way to the surface. But just as he spotted the first of the stars in the sky, the spirit's hand wrapped around one of his ankles and dragged him back downward with surprising strength.

_She is a powerful spirit,_ he thought, appreciatively.

He didn't fool himself, thinking that she would hesitate to kill him, if he proved too weak to manage her. Byakuya had been very clear that the zanpakutos were proud, wild spirits, and certainly not above letting themselves be destroyed if their master was too weak. So, despite the weakness that was invading his limbs from lack of oxygen, he remained calm and again employed kido to loosen her hold on him, then focused on the water and used a power he had discovered in himself as a teen. He stirred the water with his reiatsu, causing it to swirl around him, and pushing him more quickly towards the surface. He managed one gasping breath before she pulled him down again.

_My sword is only marginally useful here, _he thought, as he struggled to free himself, _There is no real footing, although reiatsu can compensate for that. Some kido is useful, but fire-based kido will be doused and electrical attacks will charge the water we're in an likely kill both of us._

He freed his blade and poked at her, then tried attacking with kido again, but found the spell blocked. He used his reiatsu to create drag, and was rewarded as they slowed and came to a stop. He caught a glimpse of a proud and determined, elfin face, a slim blue sword like his and a flash of kido he barely managed to evade. He exerted his control over the water to assist him a he slashed at her with his sword, then invoked a higher level kido that struck her, head on. Tetsuya watched in surprise as her body exploded and became water, and the spirit appeared behind him, slashing at him and scoring a painful, glancing blow.

_What was that she did? _he wondered as he abandoned the fight briefly and fought his way to the surface for another quick breath, _Was it a flash step? But it was instantaneous! I don't think it could have been a flash step. An illusion, then? But that explosion..._

His mind continued to work frantically at the puzzle as the spirit attacked with her blade again. Tetsuya was comfortable exerting his own control over the water to counter her moves, and he was swiftly adjusting. But the deprivation of air was taxing his considerable strength.

_I have to put an end to this, or I will lose consciousness and drown._

He loosed a heavy barrage of kido, and attacked with his blade, catching a slender arm and earning a seething return of attacks that put him on the defensive again as his lungs complained for more oxygen. Tetsuya started to fire himself at the surface, but found that something had wrapped around his leg. He managed to block the next sword attack, but felt panic begin to set in as more of the strong, slimy...what looked to be some kind of seaweed wrapped tightly around his ankles and curled up his legs.

_No!_

The spirit ceased to fight him, and hovered in the water, watching him fight to free himself. Normal seaweed would have torn under the force of his combined reiatsu and the sharp kido blasts he employed, but this held him tightly and did not break, no matter how he fought it. He sent hard, compacted streams of water down the length of his body to loosen its grip and felt the seaweed's hold on him slip.

_That's right, _whispered a voice in his mind, _My master is strong...despite being hated, despite being caged, despite any bonds placed on him and despite any force that tries to take away his freedom._

The spirit moved closer, moving her hands and releasing him from the seaweed, then looking into his eyes.

_Your faith in me must be a choice. Choose now. Your body struggles for lack of air. Your mind tells you that you are dying. Your heart longs for freedom. How will you survive?_

Dizziness began to overtake him, and he knew well enough that he could not reach the surface. His fading mind spun as it tried to understand his zanpakuto's words.

He thought of the years he had spent, locked away in the half-breed's prison, hated and scorned by the full-blooded nobles...even his own family. He recalled the small space he had occupied, and how he had lain on his back, closing his eyes and imagining the very meadow, lake and night sky that dominated his inner world. Even never having seen it, he had known somehow that it was home. And when he escaped to that place in his mind, he hadn't been alone. _Someone_ had been there. He had felt her presence, though he could not see her or hear her voice...though he could not feel her touch. Her presence had been a deep comfort amidst his loneliness...a loneliness that even his close friend, Naoki couldn't cure him of. And with time, even when he wasn't daydreaming of that place, he would feel her presence at other times...on the day his mother died, when his jailors became impatient with him and whipped him, when his small hands curled around the bars on his cell, wishing for strength to break them...when Naoki protected him during the fight to free the inmates, then died in his arms. Whenever his heart cried out, she had been there. And he had trusted her to stand with him.

_Your faith in me must be a choice._

The scene before his eyes began to waver, and the spirit's face came closer to his.

_Choose now. _

He felt himself losing the fight to hold back from taking a breath.

_Your body struggles for lack of air._

_Your mind tells you that you are dying. _

_Your heart longs for freedom. _

_How will you survive?_

Tetsuya's body convulsed and tears came to his eyes as he fought for the meaning beneath the words. It came to him so slowly, he wondered if he would be able to act in time to save himself.

_She wants me to survive. She has always been there for me. But she respects my independence. My faith in her must be my choice. I must choose her. I must choose to rely on her when something binds me and I can no longer fight for myself..._

Tetsuya's lips smiled as his consciousness began to fade, and he released the breath he had been holding.

_I trust you._

He could barely see her as she closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his for a moment.

_You need never fear the water. Water and ice are our allies, Tetsuya._

_Now, breathe._

He responded without hesitation. It felt strange, letting the cool liquid flow into him, knowing that it should have meant his death, but that because of their connection to that element, water could never be used to harm them. His body relaxed as he adjusted to the intake and exhale of the water, and his eyes cleared and focused on the spirit hovering just in front of him. Her aggressive smile had been replaced with a more affectionate one, and her pose seemed more relaxed.

_Will you tell me your name?_

The spirit's smile widened.

_You have been strong enough to earn the privilege of learning it for many years. And I whispered it into your ear so many times, waiting for your lips to speak it. Do you remember now?_

He thought back to the times of great difficulty, painful times, when he had reached out for someone, anyone to hear him, to come to him, to end his loneliness and suffering. And even though he hadn't been able to touch her with his bound senses, he had felt her there, reaching for him, protecting him in what ways she was able, and speaking to him, though he could neither understand, nor answer.

The water swirled around him like his memories, and now, as his eyes were opened, his senses and powers fully freed. And now that he had chosen her, that long repeated whisper finally reached him.

_Re-kuhime. Your name is Re-kuhime._

Even in the water, he could see the tears it brought to her eyes when he finally whispered it into her mind. And he couldn't surface quickly enough to fill his lungs with sweet air and release it onto the soft, warm breezes in his inner world. He accepted her extended hand without hesitation, and was lifted to the surface. He sat for a moment on the shore of the lake, clearing his lungs of water and shaking the droplets out of his hair.

"Re-kuhime," he said, unable to hold back his smile as he said it aloud, "Will you tell me something? Below the surface...when I attacked you and your body seemed to explode, then you appeared a short distance away. I sensed it was a power of some kind, but could not divine whether it was some manner of illusion or if it was something else. Can you show me how it works?"

Re-kuhime nodded and stepped to the side, then she reached out with her hand and touched something, barely visible, that had been left behind when she moved. Tetsuya stood and approached it, squinting to see it.

"This is a waterform," the spirit explained, "It is a reflection of me that I set on the battlefield as I fight hand to hand, then if my opponent lands a blow, I can quickly shift to any set form to escape damage. Once a waterform is hit, it will be destroyed. And...if my opponent strikes me twice before I shift to a new form, I will still escape, but will take damage from the second strike."

"Fascinating," Tetsuya said appreciatively.

"This is your shikai," Re-kuhime explained, "It can be used to escape damage, to position yourself for a surprise attack, or the forms can be solidified and made to run in all directions to confuse and distract your opponent. The command to release this power is Touei...it means 'reflection.' Try it. You should be able to use this power now, though you will need to practice it for a time before attempting to use it in a real battle."

Tetsuya stepped away from the spirit and drew his weapon. He held it in a ready position and gave the command.

"Touei."

The blue steel sword glowed for a moment, then faded, and Tetsuya found that with exertion of his will, he could set waterforms as he moved about.

"As you can see," Re-kuhime said, destroying one he had made, "Yours are easier to see than mine, right now. You must practice placing and using them constantly so that you will grow more proficient in forming and employing them in your battles."

Tetsuya sighed.

"I think that mastering that will still be easier than dealing with that stuffy Prince Katsu. The man hates me, and I have no idea why...whether it is my poorer blood, my inadequacy at everything, or something I don't know yet. But he is so cross all of the time. And he claims to be training me, but the first chance he got, he abandoned me to take care of myself."

Re-kuhime touched his face lightly.

"Your heart is burdened more by his senseless, dismissive attitude towards you than anything he has done, ne?" she suggested, "Because, if you look closer, you will realize that you really did not need him to form your connection with me. And had he gone about giving you the requirement in a different way, you would have been pleased at being challenged."

"I think you are right," Tetsuya agreed, "I never understood being hated for something I had no control over. I didn't choose to be a half-blood, yet I and others were locked away for it, beaten, starved and neglected for it. Some of us died for it. I used to ask why. But as many times as I screamed it in my head, there was no answer. And finally, I stopped asking. Once I was free, I resolved never to let myself be bound like that again. I will never stop fighting to defend my freedom."

"And now that we have connected, you will never be alone again in that fight. No hatred, no evil, no bonds will hold you back. You will fight to the last breath to defend what you protect, and my power will always be there to help you when you are in need."

Tetsuya suddenly flinched and scowled.

"What is it?" Re-kuhime asked.

"It's _him_," the noble said in a disgruntled tone, "It figures he would sense it the moment I achieved the task. The man is relentless."

The spirit smiled.

"That doesn't matter," she said, smirking, "Let's go and give Prince Katsu a lesson in why it is not good to disrespect us!"

"Eh, just a reminder, milady. He is a transcendent and I am a shinigami. We are the living world equivalent of a 'bug on his windshield.'"

Re-kuhime's expression only became more determined.

"Then we will be the bug that _smashes_ his windshield!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat at his desk, trying to focus on his work, but distracted nearly to the ends of his wits between stealing glances at his stoic, and to all observation, completely oblivious taicho, and trying in vain to think of what would be the perfect way to tell the man what was on his mind.

_I know what I would do if it was one of my friends. Dinner, dancing, a few beers to loosen us up and I would be fine. But that's not how you court someone like him. I don't even know where to begin! I mean, I make his favorite tea every day and I know his food likes and dislikes. But he's ballroom and I'm a club dancer. He's upper crust and I'm Rukon. He likes spicy and I like sweet. How in the hell did I end up in love with him?_

He left the division at lunch time, not so much to eat, but to think. He picked up some chicken and noodles and walked to the park, where he sat in the cool grass in the shade of a tree and wracked his brain for ideas. But when he returned to the division, slightly late and earning a gently arched eyebrow at his tardiness, he still had no idea how to approach a noble clan leader about a relationship.

When the day finally ended, he found himself rushing through the last few reports, while Byakuya set his finished work aside and waited silently, his dark eyes looking out the window and contemplating the rising moon. Renji set the last of his finished work aside and loosed a sigh of relief that made Byakuya shift in his chair to look at the redhead expectantly.

"So," he said softly, "Have you decided how you would like to go about indicating your interest in this male friend of yours?"

"Actually," Renji said, leaving his chair and moving to one beside the noble's desk, "The problem is...I have no idea. This guy and I know each other pretty well. We do some things together, but we're also pretty much opposite, so it's hard to know what environment would work, or even be possible. I mean, I've got no way to impress him by going somewhere expensive or doing something extravagant. The guy's got money and has the things he wants. I just don't know how to ask him if I'm the person he wants in his life. If I don't have anything to offer him, why would he want me?"

Byakuya studied him in silence for a moment.

"What would you offer him if you did have the means?" he asked, looking into Renji's eyes and making him feel like he was sinking through the floor.

"I don't know," Renji said, shaking his head.

"Well, there must be something that you sense he needs..." the noble suggested, "something that is personal, maybe not material, something that accentuates the common ground on which you meet."

Renji let out a defeated breath.

"Taicho, I'll be honest. I don't know anything about dating someone who's so...I don't know...out of my league. The only relationships I have had were with people like me...friends who already knew me, and accepted that I'm not rich or very cultured."

"And you think this person would look down on you for those things?"

"Ah...no. No, he's pretty down to earth beneath everything."

"So...it is not so much that he has lofty expectations of you, but that you have loftier expectations for yourself because of who he is?" Byakuya concluded.

Renji's eyes widened.

"Oh...man, I didn't think it was like that. But, I guess you're right. I do hold it against myself that I'm different than him. I guess it's not really fair to either of us. But...what do I do?"

Byakuya surprised him with the ghost of a smile.

"You need to learn to look at things differently. Come with me."

"But..."

"Come with me, Abarai."

Renji stood and followed as Byakuya walked into the redhead's quarters.

"Taicho, what are we doing in here?" Renji asked as the noble opened his closet and removed two plain looking yukatas. He handed one to the redhead.

"Put this on."

Byakuya exited the room leaving Renji to change, then returned a few minutes later, surprising the redhead in that he was now wearing the other yukata. He looked so different to Renji without uniform, kenseiken and his other adornments, that Renji just stared at him wordlessly as he fastened his hair back in a hair tie and then opened a private senkaimon.

"Wh-where are we going?" Renji asked curiously.

"No more questions," said Byakuya, "Just come."

Renji shook his head wearily and followed Byakuya into the precipice world, walking quietly at his side and wondering how in the world it was going to make it any easier for him to tell the noble how he felt. Byakuya was equally silent, his eyes focused on the pathway ahead of him and his reiatsu tranquil. They exited the senkaimon some time later and Renji frowned in surprise.

"Inuzuri?" he queried, "Taichou, why would you bring me here? I know all about Inuzuri. I lived it. But coming here isn't going to get this guy to go out with me."

"Perhaps not," said Byakuya, "But perhaps the reason I brought you here was to remind you of what you have that even a rich man would find that he needs desperately."


	7. Finding the Heart

**Chapter 7: Finding the Heart**

"This way, Renji," Byakuya said, leading the redhead down the dusty street.

Renji shook his head in confusion, no closer to understanding what Byakuya was tying to tell him, and all the more confused. They walked past the main section of the district, past the thin, glazy-eyed residents who knelt in the shade of the derelict buildings, looking lost and disheartened.

"Heh, I see just what you're saying, Taicho," he joked, "I can see how a date in the lower Rukongai would be just what to do to sweep this guy off his feet."

He let out a frustrated sigh, looking around at the ragged vendors and dejected looking people.

_What are we doing here?_

"Patience, Renji," said Byakuya, "We are almost there."

"Almost there?" said the redhead, looking curious, "Almost where?"

They reached the far end of town, where the street widened into a small square that seemed to stand out brightly against the rest of the town. Renji caught his breath softly.

"Ah...the summer solstice..." he whispered, remembering, "I didn't even remember that it was today."

And it wasn't just the decorations that stood out. The voices he heard now were laughing and jovial. The mood of the area was lighter. Residents of the town gathered here and there preparing and handing out food, leading some of the ragged children through cultural dances and crafts, and street musicians and magicians moved through the crowds, entertaining

"We always looked forward to the solstice parties," Renji said, his eye becoming contemplative, "It was such a struggle the rest of the time to find food, to stay warm and to feel safe, even for a minute. But during the solstice parties, even the street kids were welcomed, and allowed to eat and dance and enjoy the party for free. It was the only time we felt those things, so we really appreciated them.

Byakuya turned suddenly and stopped Renji in the middle of the street. The redhead came to a halt, blinking and gazing at the noble questioningly.

"Is, uh...is something wrong, Taicho?"

"No," Byakuya said, studying him quietly for a moment, "but I have a question for you."

"O-kay," Renji said uncertainly, "Shoot it."

Byakuya nodded.

"Renji, you have observed for quite some time now. You have watched me very carefully. And in doing so, I am sure that you have seen something in my life that you could compare to this dilapidated old town."

Renji stared at him blankly.

"Think for a moment. The people in the other part of town look unhappy, uncomfortable, hopeless. But although they come from the same town, live under the same harsh conditions and face the same struggles, these people resonate with life. It means that they have found something that the others have not. But Inuzuri is not the only place you will see things like this. Let me show you another example."

He led Renji a short distance out of town, along a barren, rocky trail lined with dying grass and ragged trees. He paused near a cluster of boulders and turned the redhead into a small glen that he wouldn't have known was there for it being set back away from the trail and in the trees. And where the rest of the area was so dry and lifeless, this small glen's grasses were green and dotted with flowers, the trees looked healthy and a small stream trickled through, its soft sound giving the area sweet, peaceful feeling.

"Wow," Renji said, looking around curiously, "Taicho, this is great. I never even knew this place was here. I kinda wish I had. How did you know it was here?"

Byakuya was quiet for a moment. He gazed out across the glen, breathing in the scents of flowers and grass and remembering.

_"Is this your home?" he asked, setting the weary girl back on her feet and slipping an arm around her to keep her steady as she walked._

_"Yes," the girl said, smiling up at him, "I found it while hiding from a hollow a few years ago. I chose to stay because it was well hidden. It wasn't so pretty at first, but after I cleared the path of the stream so it flowed better, everything in the area grew more lively. I have even managed to grow some fruit from seeds that I found here and there. I built a shelter in the brush among the trees."_

_"That is quite resourceful."_

"Someone I knew lived here."

A look of realization crossed Renji's face.

"Hisana?"

"Yes. It didn't look this way when she found it. But Hisana had a vision of what it could be, the belief that she could make it better, and the fortitude to make it happen as she wanted it."

Renji went quiet, stepping forward into the glen and studying the area. He moved forward and walked along the edge of the stream, then scanned the brush and caught sight of a small shelter. He walked towards it, losing all awareness of Byakuya as a thought came into his mind and he moved forward to confirm it. His breath caught as he approached the shelter and found fresh field grasses lain within it, an impression where someone had recently knelt, and a handful of fairly fresh sakura blossoms.

And he remembered then that Byakuya left the sixth division headquarters early, once a week, never saying where he was going, only that he would see Renji the next day. It was always the same day and time that he left, so he had always assumed it was a meeting of some kind, maybe related to the Kuchiki clan. But although Byakuya's schedule noted fastidiously, everything else he had planned, this one thing that happened every week was never included. It was simply a section of time hewn out of his schedule...unexplained.

He sensed Byakuya had followed him, and turned back to face the noble. He didn't speak right away, because he knew that Byakuya wanted him to deduce something from everything he had been shown. He thought of the people back in the town, the dejected and the ones preparing to welcome the coming of summer. He thought about Hisana, the lovely but frail girl, alone in this small, secluded place...taking something ordinary and bringing out its unique beauty. And he thought of Byakuya...he had heard that the noble had found Hisana being cornered by a hollow and rescued her, that he had brought her home, and that he had fallen in love with her very swiftly.

He blinked slowly, understanding trickling into his mind.

"You're saying that...there's something about me, something that stands out, that resonates...like with the people preparing for the solstice party...or like her finding this place and setting her mind to making it better. Is that right, Taicho?"

Byakuya held Renji's eyes and gave him a tentative nod.

"Why don't you show me where you and Rukia lived," suggested the noble, "Then, maybe you will understand."

Renji let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, okay, I'll show you. But don't be expecting anything as pretty as this, Taicho."

"I know what to expect, Renji," the noble said, following as Renji led him out of the glen. They walked back to the border of the town and out along a different edge of it, following the winding river that poured out of the mountains of the Seireitei and ambled through several districts of the Rukongai, before trickling out in the lowest.

"What, did Rukia...?"

"No, I have never alerted Rukia to the fact of how well I know Inuzuri, and she has not asked such a question."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I can see how she might hold back on the personal questions. I guess she figures that if you wanted her to know about your personal life, you would just tell her."

Byakuya gave the redhead a furtive glance.

"People do not always express themselves in words, Renji," he said quietly, "But then, if you give it some careful thought, you will realize that you already know this."

Renji caught his breath softly.

"S-so you...show her things?"

"You remember the kimono that she wore to dance in the spring celebration last year?"

Renji couldn't help but flush in embarrassment, remembering.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head, "How could I forget? I was the one whose clumsiness ruined the kimono you had made for her."

"Did you know that it was my wish for her to wear her sister's dress in the first place?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Wh-what?" asked the redhead, wide-eyed.

"It wouldn't have been proper, of course. Not by clan rules and traditions. But I thought that it would be a way for her to connect with Hisana. Having her dance in the spring fair, wearing her hair as her sister did, feeling that nervous flutter beforehand and receiving calm reassurance from a close friend? In a way, it made history repeat itself, even as Rukia and you blended my memories of the past with your touches and created a new memory for all of us."

"I still feel..."

"Don't. Seeing Rukia that way, so happy coming into contact with some part of her sister's memory was worth everything it cost to make that kimono."

"So...me being a klutz was...a good thing?"

Byakuya gave him the ghost of a smile.

"In that instance, yes. But then, it is not the only time that your unintended levity has wrought completely unexpected positive circumstances. You make a habit of taking something that can work against you and making it work for you, ne? Like your kido."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Taicho, please! You said that you were bringing me here to show me what I have that this rich, powerful guy would want, not pointing out all of my glaring faults! I _know _I'm a poor klutz that came from the dirty streets of the lower Rukongai, and that my kido blows up in my face. I don't need to be reminded."

"Come Renji, we are close now, ne?"

Renji did a doubletake.

"B-but you...how did you know?" he asked, frowning in confusion, "Rukia...?"

"No. Lead on."

Renji took a breath and held it for a moment, looking like he wanted to say more, but then letting his breath out in a defeated sigh.

"Okay...all right."

He led Byakuya to a gnarled oak tree near the edge of the river and stopped.

"Here it is," he announced, looking around, "Home, sweet home. Nothing great about it. Just a..."

He broke off, staring in surprise as his noble captain left his side and began climbing the tree.

"Okay, there's something I haven't seen before," he mused, "My taicho dressed in a plain yukata, without his uniform, kenseiken and scarf...and...climbing an old oak tree. Huh..."

Byakuya reached the higher branches and settled onto a small wooden platform that someone had built.

"Hey, that thing is old! Be careful," the redhead said, scrambling up after him and sitting down beside him.

He followed Byakuya's gaze down to the ground, to the river, and out into the distance.

"Okay, you're surprised there's not more to it, ne? You're...disappointed? Well, I did tell you..."

"I was correct in my thinking."

"What? That it is just another poor kid's hideout? That what you expected to see...was...?"

Renji gave a startled squawk as Byakuya suddenly grabbed his head and directed it as he spoke.

"A safe place in a tree higher than you stand."

He turned Renji's eyes to the river.

"Water, a sustaining force, flowing free, like your independent spirit."

He turned Renji's head again to face the shinigami academy that was visible from the tree's upper branches.

"And a goal to reach for...ambition to carry you there."

"I knew all of that already Taicho!" objected the redhead, "But how is any of that going to make this man fall in love with me?"

Incredibly, Byakuya gave him a genuine smile.

"Abarai Renji, if this man has known you for any length of time, then he will know these things about you. And if he loves those things about you, then he is already in love with you."

"Wh...wait, what? Really?" said Renji, shock registering in his eyes.

"Yes, Renji. If he knows you, rich or poor, he will already have decided whether or not he loves these things about you."

"But I thought that you said that you could help me...and...if he..."

Renji broke off, struggling for words. After several minutes of shaking his head and considering, he looked up at Byakuya again.

"Taicho," he said finally, "I thought I would feel less confused after all of this, but I just feel more confused. And I still have no idea how to ask this guy out. Please, just tell me if you have an idea, because I think it's pretty clear that I'm not going to figure it out! I'm sorry. You went to a lot of trouble. But I just don't get it. I really don't!"

"You want this man to go out with you, ne?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the redhead in an exasperated tone, "I am _dying _to go out with him!"

"Very well," said the noble, releasing him and leaning back against a thick branch, "Just think of what you love about this man...and think about your special qualities that you hope that he has noticed and ask him."

Renji groaned and collapsed onto the platform.

"Dammit," he moaned, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"Abarai, calm down," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Just practice on me."

"H-huh?" Renji grunted, peeking up at him questioningly.

"Pretend that I am this person you want to ask out. I know you well, I will tell you how you come across. Ask me."

Renji felt a blush roar across his face.

"I...I..."

"Go ahead. I will be honest with you. I will give you your rich man's perspective."

"B-but you're dressed like me, and..."

"It doesn't change who I am to you, ne?"

"Well, no. But if we're..."

"Then _ask_ me."

Renji stared at him quietly, thinking back through the entirety of their visit to Inuzuri and replaying the noble's comments in his mind.

_... although they come from the same town, live under the same harsh conditions and face the same struggles, these people resonate with life. It means that they have found something that the others have not._

_...People do not always express themselves in words, Renji, but then, if you give it some careful thought, you will realize that you already know this._

_..._ _A safe place in a tree higher than you stand._

_Water, a sustaining force, flowing free, like you independent spirit._

_And a goal to reach for...ambition to carry you there..._

He thought of how it had felt when Byakuya had walked out of his quarters, dressed in the simple clothes of the Rukongai...and it occurred to him that the man probably did the same when he came to the town weekly to honor his late wife by caring for the small glen she had made her home. He looked closely at Byakuya, dressed simply and looking perfectly comfortable that way...lowering himself to explain things to his less observant fukutaicho.

And finally, the pieces seemed to fall into place.

_It can't be that simple...can it?_

_Could he be telling me that...?_

He took a steadying breath and looked into his Taicho's expectant eyes.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "will you go out with me?"

"Where would you like to go?" the noble asked, his expression calm and serious.

"I don't know," said Renji, "I don't care. I just want to go out with you...really...want to go out with you."

"You see," said the noble, "It wasn't so difficult. You just have to..."

"No, Taicho...Byakuya," Renji said, shaking his head, "I'm not practicing anymore. This is the real deal. I want you to go out with me. Will you?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, a tentative smile playing across his lips. Then, he opened his eyes again and fastened them on Renji.

"Well," he said, smirking, "it is about time, Abarai."

Renji's jaw dropped, and before he could think of any way to respond, Byakuya leaned forward and captured his lips very lightly.

"Yes, I will go out with you," he continued, "And may I suggest dinner and dancing?"

"D-dinner and dancing?" Renji stammered, "You mean you...?"

"I think that it would be enjoyable to go back into town and join in the festivities, if you don't mind..."

"Do I mind?" Renji said, happy tears threatening, "Oh my god, Taicho...!"

Byakuya's fingers touched his lips and his eyes narrowed.

"I have accepted an offer to go out with you. You must call me by name, Renji."

"Y-yeah, sure...Byakuya...dinner and...and dancing...yeah...!" the redhead muttered almost dizzily.

He shook his head to clear it, then looked back at Byakuya again.

"Byakuya, erm, you obviously knew that I wanted to go out with you, but...for how long did you know?"

Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly.

"I was suspicious after waking up with my head in your lap, and when I appeared naked in front of you, you confirmed it."

"Hah..." Renji laughed weakly, "I should've known. You're way too smart for me, Taicho...Byakuya."

"And you are beautiful, Renjij...even more so when you have fallen in love. Rich man or poor would be left defenseless."

"Really?" Renji said, smirking, "Then, you don't mind if I kiss you for a little longer before we go and join the party?"

He felt another dizzying jolt inside at the blush his question brought to the noble's cheeks.

"I believe that some kissing would be acceptable. But do mind that you do not get carried away. This is our first date."

"R-right," said Renji, his heart pounding, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and leaning forward to kiss him again.


	8. Reaching

**Chapter 8: ****Reaching**

Tetsuya swung his blade with confidence, finally having a sense of being somewhat in his element after suffering not much but feelings of awkwardness since his arrival in the spirit dimension. But while the faces and voices in the spirit dimension were new and required some adjustment, his comfort with a blade had been established early on. After spending his early life confined to a cell and having no way to fight, having a sword and leave to fight for his independence was something he valued so greatly that he had pursued it with careful diligence, minding Byakuya's every move and advancing in stages under his cousin's sure guidance until he was not only at ease crossing swords with any opponent, he was every bit the expert swordsman his cousin was.

_Not that Prince Katsu seems to notice that..._

Indeed, the prince watched him closely, taking the measure of his stances, of his quick eye that read his opponent carefully and within moments was finding pathways to attack, of the speed and accuracy of his movements. He moved quickly through a battery of basic, intermediate and advanced techniques, then without so much as a smile or a word of encouragement, he began to expose Tetsuya's weaknesses. And as much as he knew that no one was perfect, that the very fact of being a living creature meant that one had to be patient and grow gradually, it was painful to his heart that even knowing that he stood near the top of the shinigamis in ability, being tested against a transcendent being made him look clumsy and slow.

As much as Tetsuya kept his body in excellent condition, eating properly and keeping himself active in mind and body, transcendence gave Prince Katsu an edge in having more potential in all of these areas, and as he pushed Tetsuya to the brink of what was possible, given his shinigami status, he couldn't help but feel the impatience in the other man's sword, the disapproval in his eyes and the general feeling that the man could kill him easily at any point in their association. And given that he had already been warned about plots against the king, Tetsuya was all too aware that the person with the most to gain should Hiromi die, was Katsu.

The prince hadn't done anything in particular to make Tetsuya suspicious. The fact that he had a sternness about him and that he tended to be brusque and somewhat condescending with Tetsuya didn't automatically mean that he was plotting against his brother. Still, there was a motive for him to do so, which made it necessary for Tetsuya to mind every detail of their interactions. This was easy enough to do while working within the middle range of his ability, but as the prince's blade moved more swiftly and the two clashed more powerfully, the young noble's concentration had to be on the placement of foot and sword, lest he suffer the consequences that he sensed his erstwhile mentor was all too inclined to give him.

He felt the beginning of those consequences as, after a short break for lunch, the prince emerged from swordplay and released his zanpakuto, without so much as a hint of planning to do so. Instantly, Tetsuya felt the air around him swirl, and he recognized Katsu as having an elemental blade. As he commanded water, the prince commanded air, so he quietly released his own shikai and prepared and placed several waterforms...then watched in dismay as they were sensed and neatly dispatched.

Katsu looked into his eyes as their blades locked together.

"You may be new to your powers," he said calmly, "but you have been instructed in the types of zanpakutos that exist, ne?"

"Yes, my cousin did explain that the zanpakutos can be elemental in nature, commanding air, fire, water or things of the earth, that they could be animal or machine, and that some involve the senses. Yours commands air."

The prince nodded.

"So, if you wish to avoid the consequences, you must realize that anything the air touches around you is vulnerable and use your own abilities to counter that."

Tetsuya realized quickly as the prince left off talking and flash stepped away that command of the air had devastating potential in that deprivation of air was a quick step towards death. And the prince was more than happy to immediately attempt to thin the air around him, giving him less oxygen to power his body as he fought, which meant he would tire significantly more quickly. Added to that, he made the wind icy and cold, and compacted and directed it expertly so that with its speed and shaping, it could, and did begin to cut Tetsuya's skin.

Tetsuya again attempted to set several waterforms, but as he was new to the technique, they were destroyed again before he could employ them. He tried then to use his water ability with the icy wind the prince was using to create an ice shield. He was pleased when it did, in fact, block the chill wind spears. But he didn't have long to enjoy the small victory and Katsu raised the winds to hurricane strength and quaked the air until Tetsuya's ice shield collapsed.

Tetsuya's flash steps were fast and he did manage to evade many of the wind spears, but there was so much air around him that he simply couldn't compensate for the loss of protective shielding, and he crashed to the ground, blood blossoming on his skin where the spears had found their mark.

He rolled to his feet instantly, ignoring the damage to his body and focusing his mind on overcoming the obvious difference in their abilities. It was obvious that this man was a ruthless fighter, and willing to take him apart, but as Byakuya had instructed him, he didn't give a moment's thought to the unfairness of the situation. In true fighting, one could meet any opponent with any ability. And Byakuya, knowing that Tetsuya was limited without a connection to his zanpakuto's spirit had carefully educated Tetsuya in using every advantage to make up for having no powers. So when his use of his new abilities couldn't match the prince's, he shifted to what he already knew and wielded well. A strong kido shield provided some protection against the prince's wind spears and swiftly employed flash steps carried him in closer to his opponent, taking away the prince's advantage by putting them in close proximity to each other.

Katsu responded instantly by employing his own kido abilities and shifting into a stunning display of hakudo that put Tetsuya on the defensive again. As much as he was fast, on the level of his cousin, a transcendent being, Katsu was faster. He pushed Tetsuya to the ends of both ability and strength before bringing him down and locking his body against the ground, forcing him to yield.

Defeat, of course, was disheartening to Tetsuya, but having lost to Byakuya so often in the earlier stages of their training, he shouldered it quietly. Unlike his cousin, the prince did not smile, nor offer him a word of encouragement.

"Your skill with the sword, use of kido and employment of hakudo and flash steps are acceptable for your level," he noted.

_He is not even out of breath..._

"But the glaring issue is your lack of familiarity and smooth connection with your zanpakuto. You will connect with her and when you face me tomorrow, I want you to be able to use that ability with some level of success."

Ignoring the obvious counter...the complaint that it only made sense that one new to his connection with zanpakuto would need time to adjust, Tetsuya simply nodded, still panting too hard to engage in conversation and already aching from the long sparring session, from being thrown to the ground several times and from the cuts that the prince left on his skin without even the courtesy of offering to abate them.

Tetsuya watched the prince walk away, and was about to rise, when he felt Arashi's velvety muzzle touch his cheek, and he smiled and reached up to pat the horse in greeting. He barely stifled a groan, however, when he realized that Hotaka was perched on the stallion's back and only waiting for the noble to catch his breath before ushering him off to the equine practice course. And acting as though he didn't notice the cuts and bruises, and the fact that Tetsuya's legs trembled from exertion as they wrapped around the stallion, he pushed an already taxed Tetsuya to sheer exhaustion, assessing nearly every aspect of his riding and noting areas for improvement. Although somewhat gruff, he did yield some signs of approval, even appreciation of the deep connection between Tetsuya and his mount, even smiling as they finished, and the overwhelmed noble slid down off his horse's back and nearly collapsed, then and there.

"You've had a rough day of it, Hotaka acknowledged, "but a bit of time in the healing pool should have you right as rain by morning, young master."

"That sounds..._wonderful_," admitted Tetsuya, "if indeed I can walk that far."

Hotaka laughed softly.

"Well, Tetsuya-san. You had best go and have a good soak while you can. The prince is sure to have you up at dawn, if not before."

"Ugh," groaned Tetsuya, "Does that man ever sleep? And doesn't he have something better to do than torment me to the point of collapse?"

"Protecting the king is an important and challenging job, young master," said Hotaka, "Let that bolster you when you feel him wearing on you. And remember, when you transcend, you will be on more equal footing with him."

"When I transcend?" queried Tetsuya curiously, "When will that be?"

Hotaka gave him a measured glance.

"When you are ready, I imagine," he chuckled, leading a calm and unusually docile Arashi away.

_When I transcend?_

_So...I am to become like...them?_

He tried to imagine standing on equal footing with the stern prince, and couldn't see it. Shaking his head, he turned in the direction of the king's gardens, his legs weary and his body aching so badly that he would much rather have simply dropped into his bed. But he was loathe to give the prince, who had expressed the expectation he would first bathe in the pool to restore himself, any more reason to find fault with him. So he forced his complaining body into motion, stopping for a moment as the prince's voice floated out from a balcony above him. He caught only a few phrases, but felt oddly unnerved by them.

"...he is vulnerable while Tetsuya is in training. Our parents' deaths has left him with less guidance, which of course, makes the pathway to harming my brother less arduous...move carefully...beneath his notice...soon enough."

Tetsuya shrank into the shadows as the prince and a dark, hooded figure appeared on the balcony and glanced around.

"Watch him carefully and wait for my orders."

The words chilled him inside.

It would make sense, of course, for the prince to order _him_ watched, if he was the one being referred to. But there wasn't a name attached to the order. And the unspoken possibility meant that it could be the king being watched. Even so, it could, Tetsuya thought, be a protective move. But something inside him made him feel uncomfortable with simply accepting that conclusion. Still, just because Katsu was stern and had servants watching him or watching the king, didn't make the man an enemy. But the situation did call for wariness.

Tetsuya watched as the hooded man disappeared into the darkness, then turned again towards the gardens. He caught his breath in surprise, a moment later, as Prince Katsu appeared suddenly in front of him, bringing him up short. Their eyes met, and Tetsuya felt the uncomfortable brush of Katsu's mind touching his.

"It is late, Tetsuya hogosha. You should mind your step. The spirit dimension is a dreamy place, but holds dangers greater than the hollows of Hueco Mundo. The spirit demons are usually wary of approaching the palace, however they will do so if they see someone they read as lacking in either ability or preparedness."

The words, again, were not suspect, in and of themselves, but his uneasiness with the prince made him hear a more ominous message beneath the seeming note of concern.

"I will be careful, of course," he answered respectfully.

"That would be best," the prince said, turning in the direction Tetsuya had planned to go.

_Great..._

"Are you not coming to the healing pool?" Katsu asked, not looking back at him.

_As though I haven't had to endure his company enough today..._

"I am."

"Come, then. I am going that way, myself."

Given no other viable options, Tetsuya fell in with the prince and walked on. He was grateful for the fact that the king's brother did not attempt to speak to him, but only led him quietly to the pool, where they undressed and stepped down into the warm water. The prince moved off to stand under one of the waterfalls, while Tetsuya opted for one of the bubbling soaking areas nearer the edge. He sank down in the hotter water up to his neck, sighing as the heat sank into his body, and circulated, making the physical signs of his battle fade, and slowly restoring his flagging reiatsu. It reminded him of the hot springs at Kuchiki Manor, and of all of the times he and Byakuya had sought them after their long training sessions.

Tetsuya stared at the rippling surface of the water, feeling anew that deep loss in being separated from his cousin. He wondered how Byakuya was faring, and whether his cousin was happy. He was so intent on his thoughts of home, that he hardly noticed when the prince wished him a good evening and exited the pool.

Alone again, Tetsuya moved to a calmer section of the pool and looked silently at his reflection on the surface, feeling the loneliness he hadn't had time to contemplate, returning.

"I just wish I could see him," he whispered, "What would be so wrong with that, I wonder? My life revolved around keeping him safe, and now I am expected to just forget that and move on?"

Tears rose in his eyes and, being alone, he let them drift onto his cheeks as he stared down into the water and thought again of home.

_I know that, as Hiromi's creation, and as a protector of the king, this is my home now. But for me, home wasn't so much a place as a gathering of souls...mine, Byakuya's, Rukia-chan's, Renji-san's...yes, the number was small. But here, there is only Hiromi-sama. He is a wonderful person, and I always feel comforted by his presence, but he is king, and has many responsibilities. I cannot expect him to appear any time I feel a bit lonely._

But even that piece of common sense was no comfort, as the deep hurt of missing Byakuya welled up and overflowed into the soothing waters of the healing pool. And inexplicably, as his tears touched the surface of the water, Byakuya's image appeared on that reflective surface.

Tetsuya blinked in confusion and looked around, then looked back down at the water. His surprised eyes found Byakuya dressed in a plain yukata and sitting in an oak tree in the lower Rukongai, not far from the place he visited to honor his late wife, once every week. Tetsuya had always accompanied him, remaining a respectful distance off to give him his privacy, but still available should his cousin need either company or protection.

But it appeared he had both, despite Tetsuya's absence.

Abarai Renji rested comfortably in Byakuya's arms, and the two were exchanging slow, passionate kisses. Tetsuya bit his lips softly as the image changed, and he saw the two in amongst the residents of Inuzuri, happily embracing and dancing together in celebration of the change of seasons.

"Byakuya-sama," he whispered, reaching out and lightly touching the water, where his cousin's lips smiled.

And he felt genuinely happy that his cousin seemed to have found love again.

_I knew that Abarai-san was special to him, and that Abarai-san had grown close to him. I am glad for them. It is a comfort to know that he is not alone._

He watched, smiling to himself as the two moved together, their eyes locked, mouths smiling and the affection between them wholly evident.

_Perhaps it is a good thing I came here. As close as I was to Byakuya-sama, I wonder now if I was somewhat in the way as he and Abarai-san became closer._

A sharper ache broke over his heart as he remembered how it felt to sit, leaned against his cousin and gazing out at the stars over the lake and meadow.

_Even if I had stayed, that would have changed as he and Abarai-san became involved. Yes, as much as we shared brotherly affection, the way we were would have had to change to make way for Byakuya-sama to move on with his life._

But as much as Tetsuya had considered the fact of Byakuya falling in love again, he had never considered the space that would leave in his own life.

_There is nothing for me to go back to...and there is little to hold on to here. I feel so disconnected..._

"Kuchiki-san?"

Tetsuya jumped at the sound, and blinked as the image of Byakuya faded from the surface of the pool.

"Yes, Haru-kun?" he queried wearily, looking up at the youth.

"I have brought some food for you. You hardly touched your dinner, sir. In fact, you've eaten little since arriving here."

"I appreciate your concern, Haru-kun, but I am not..."

"Prince Katsu ordered me to make sure that you did not neglect yourself, sir."

Tetsuya let out a defeated breath.

"Has that man nothing better to do than to make my life miserable?" he mused.

He caught the small smile his words brought to the attendant's lips and couldn't help smiling, himself.

"Come now, Master Tetsuya," said Haru, "I chose only light things that wouldn't impede your sleep or give you odd dreams. You must eat something so you have the energy to attend to your training in the morning."

"Yes, that," Tetsuya sighed.

He exited the water and stood quietly as Haru dried him off and dressed him in a sleeping yukata. Then, he sat silently at the edge of the pool and managed a small amount of food...barely enough to satisfy his watchful attendant, but enough so that the youth nodded in grudging approval and left him alone.

He spotted a sakura tree, not far from the healing pool and sat down beneath it, trying to recreate the feeling of being at home. But his tired mind only remembered how happy Byakuya looked with Renji, and how, even if he had stayed, things would have changed.

_I always thought of Byakuya-sama's comfort and protection, and I never thought about what I would do when it wasn't my concern anymore. I never thought about falling in love again, myself. Losing Naoki seemed to temper any longing I had for love. But...we weren't really lovers. We kissed and slept with bars separating us. We held hands when the guards weren't watching. There is a whole side to love that I have never explored, and now it seems unlikely that I ever will. I must give the whole of my attention to the king's protection. I was likely chosen because I was able to focus so strongly on protecting Byakuya-sama. So, I must put this sadness aside and simply embrace what I have, not ponder what I've lost, or what can never be._

_Maybe I just wasn't meant to know love._

_Maybe..._

He stretched out on the grass, beneath the sakura tree, looking up at the stars. Within minutes, he was asleep. Haru reappeared in the garden, some time later, but stopped short of waking him as a gentle hand touched his shoulder and a breathed word sent him back into the palace. Hiromi smiled as he watched the attendant leave, then walked quietly to where Tetsuya rested beneath the tree.

"I think your heart is more weary than your body," he said softly.

A light touch sent the noble into a deeper sleep, then the king lifted him and carried him back to his room. He knelt beside Tetsuya, watching the moonlight bring a glow to his lovely, pale skin, and let his fingers run through the soft, unruly wisps of wavy black hair. He breathed in the gentle scent of sakura, and leaned over Tetsuya to place a very light kiss on his lips.

"You may not know love as yet, Tetsuya, but love knows you," he whispered.


	9. A Light in the Gardens

**Chapter 9: A Light in the Garden**

_Tetsuya found himself standing in the king's garden beside Hiromi, half facing the king and their hands enjoined. They were dressed in fine, formal kimonos and the garden was prettily decorated with colored light. And the two of them were surrounded by joyful looking people. Tetsuya's heart ached at seeing Byakuya standing alongside Renji, and smiling peacefully. He couldn't help but break away from the king and run to Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around his cousin, breathing in his scent and whispering his name, tears running down his face at suddenly being close to Byakuya again._

_"Byakuya-sama...!"_

_"Watashi no itoko...why are you crying? It is a happy occasion, ne?"_

_"Please don't go away again!" Tetsuya said in a tear-choked voice, "I am trying as hard as I can, but I feel lost without you! We've never been apart for so long...not since you came and saved me from that place!"_

_"Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly in his ear, "It is all right. Remember, you were only with me for a while to learn and grow, to prepare for this. You have a place of honor here, a new path to follow. And you are not alone, Cousin. There is someone who cares for you, who watches over you, someone who loves you. You deserve to be loved, Tetsuya. But you have to let go of me, and take love's hand."_

_"I can't let go!" Tetsuya cried softly into Byakuya's shoulder, the clan leader's black hair tickling his wet cheek, "You are the only person who ever loved me, Byakuya-sama! How can I be expected to just walk away from you and never see you again?"_

_"I am always with you, Tetsuya. The ones we love and who love us are ever in our hearts. I told you this whenever I had to leave you to attend to my military duties. And it is true now. And there is one more thing, Cousin, a mistake you are making. I am not the only one who has ever loved you. You know I am not. There is someone waiting over there, who made you with his own hands. He made you and sent you into our worlds to allow you space to exert your free will...to grow. And he has called you back and extended his arms to you. He waits for you. You must go to him. Go, Tetsuya."_

_Byakuya released him, and Tetsuya stood, silent and still, his back to the king and watching Byakuya step away. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to find loving, golden eyes looking down into his. The king's smiling face came closer, his lips gently seeking Tetsuya's, his arms wrapping around the young noble. His mouth fastened on Tetsuya's, and an odd feeling of dizziness passed over him._

_In that heart-stopping moment, Tetsuya realized..._

_I am dying!_

_He is...!_

Tetsuya came awake and sat up suddenly, a hard, terrified cry shattering the stillness in his room. He took a dragging, pained breath and loosed it in a second cry as the door crashed open and Prince Katsu burst into the room, his yukata in disarray, his hard, golden eyes blazing and his tumbled brown hair dancing wildly around his shoulders. Ken, Kin, Haru and Hotaka followed a step behind. A moment later, Tetsuya realized that the prince's hand that was holding his readied sword...was shaking softly.

_What?_

_But I thought that..._

"Kuchiki Tetsuya," the prince said in a low, commanding tone, "Are you all right?"

Tetsuya inhaled sharply as Hiromi stepped into the room.

_Something happened in my dream...something happened between King Hiromi and me...but...I cannot remember!_

"I...I am all right," Tetsuya said, gathering himself and unclenching his hands, "It was...just a dream."

Katsu's eyes closed for a moment, leaving Tetsuya wondering what must be happening beneath the man's very lightly twitching eyelids.

"Well, then," said the prince, opening his eyes and reclaiming his more stern bearing, "I think we would all appreciate it if you would _dream_ a bit more _quietly_!"

He turned on his heel and exited the room, followed by Ken, Kin, Hotaka, and a moment later, a still spooked looking Haru. Hiromi closed the door behind them and approached the bed, sitting down in a chair next to Tetsuya's bedside and observing him through somewhat sleepy, but concerned eyes.

"Do not mind my brother," he said bracingly, "He has a great deal on his mind."

Tetsuya thought for a moment, remembering the prince's closed eyes and slightly trembling sword hand.

"He seemed _different_ this time," the noble said quietly, smoothing the sheets where his hands had crumpled them, "Well, before he recovered himself and went back to...the way he was with me."

"You wonder at his stern behavior," said the king, with understanding in his voice.

"He seems to despise me," said Tetsuya, "But I don't know what I ever did to earn his disapproval. He acts as though he wishes he hadn't ever laid eyes on me. I am, of course, used to being looked down on, because I am a half-blood. But something tells me that this is not the reason why he is this way with me. I could handle being looked down on for being a half-blood by my family, because I never felt the need to apologize for something I had no control over. But I do not understand why Prince Katsu looks down on me. I only know that whatever I do, it seems to make no difference."

"That is because what he is feeling is not really about you at all," explained the king.

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsuya, "If it isn't about me, then who _is _it about?"

He went quiet as Hiromi's hand touched his gently, making an odd shiver pass through him. The king gave him an appraising look.

"Is something wrong, Tetsuya?" he asked, "You seemed...unsettled by my touch. That has never happened before."

"I..." Tetsuya managed, his heart pounding oddly and his face flushing, "I don't know. I had a dream, and you were in it. I don't know what happened. I cannot remember."

"But it has shaken your faith in me?" the king asked, withdrawing his hand.

"N-no!" insisted Tetsuya, shaking his head and extending a hand to touch the king's.

But as he did, that odd shiver passed through his body again.

"What is happening?" Tetsuya said breathlessly, pulling his hand away and staring at it for a moment, "You are the only one here who I feel really close to. And now, even that is..."

"It is all right, Tetsuya," the king said calmly, "You haven't had much time yet to adjust. And you have had quite a fright this evening. You are...comfortable with Haru, are you not? Would you like him to remain in the attendant's recess in your room tonight?"

"No, thank you," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I will be all right. And I think I will sleep better, now that I know that I was just dreaming before."

"Perhaps he could bring you a cup of tea to calm your nerves?"

"Yes, I think that would help, thank you."

"I will tell Haru on my out," the king said, rising, "And I will meet with you in the morning to talk for a while before your training. Rest well, Tetsuya."

"I will. Thank you, Hiromi-sama."

He watched as the king exited the room, then climbed out of bed, quickly dressed and walked back to his bed.

"Re-kuhime," he said softly.

_Master?_

"How can I use my waterforms to leave the palace unseen?" he asked softly.

_But...why would you do that?_

"I...cannot stay here!" Tetsuya whispered, tears coming to his eyes again, "I don't know where to go, but...I just need to go...somewhere...somewhere other than here. Somewhere where I can breathe, where I can get my bearings and feel like myself again...somewhere that I can think. I will return in the morning. I just...Please, can you help me?"

His eyes widened as the sword's spirit manifested and touched the bed, making a waterform that looked like him appear as though sleeping. Tetsuya smiled through his tears and nodded, then turned out the light and moved to the balcony doors, where he stopped and turned to the lady spirit again. Re-kuhime smiled at him encouragingly.

"Having placed that solidified waterform on the bed," she said, "you can now take on the translucent state of water yourself and can, as long as you are careful, pass the guards unseen. Just stick to the dark places and do not let light, or a person touch you."

"And Arashi?" Tetsuya asked.

"You may set a waterform outside the barn, and he can shift into it."

"Arashi can use your waterforms too?"

Re-kuhime smiled.

"Arashi is an extension of your own soul," she explained, "When we have fully connected, he will be able to wield all of your abilities. And the two of you will be able to wield together, a divine attack. But...are you sure that you want to do this? That you want to leave? Are you sure that is the right thing?"

"I am sure of nothing, right now," Tetsuya admitted softly, "But I cannot think here. I just need some distance from this. I know it's hard to understand, but this is something I feel I have to do."

The lady spirit sighed softly.

"Very well," she said, touching him lightly and watching as his body took on the clearness of water. He walked out onto the balcony and flash stepped down, then made his way to the barn, carefully using the shadows to hide his passage. He set a waterform in the brush, a short distance away, then reached out in his mind for Arashi.

_I have set a waterform for you, _he informed the stallion, _Focus on my reiatsu and you will come to me._

He watched quietly as the waterform he had placed shimmered, then slowly resolved into the stallion's shape. The two resumed their solid forms, and Tetsuya climbed onto Arashi's back.

"The king's gardens are vast," Tetsuya explained, "We will need to pass deep into the wilder portion. If you sense anything dangerous to us, inform me at once."

_I will._

Tetsuya felt a twinge of guilt at leaving...at failing to honor his commitment to the king, but he promised himself that as soon as he resolved things, he would return and make things right again.

_As soon as my mind clears and things make more sense to me..._

He took a last look back at the palace, shivering at the thought of how angry Katsu would be at him for leaving, but even that was not so terrifying as the remnants of the terrifying dream that still nagged at him.

_I know it was about Hiromi-sama and me, but I still do not remember it. Still, I need to gain space from the palace, to be alone with Arashi and Re-kuhime for a time. Things will be clearer then. Things always became clearer when Arashi and I went out into the forests alone for reflection time. Perhaps by morning, things will be better..._

_Perhaps..._

He shook his head to clear it, then put his heels to Arashi's sides, sending the stallion racing away, into the darkness.

Behind him, Hiromi watched from a shaded corner of his balcony, his golden eyes troubled.

"If you feel this is what you need to defeat your demons, then go. Just...be safe. And come back to me soon, Tetsuya," he whispered.

He turned away and went back inside, closing the doors behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sweet kami's grace," Renji chuckled, "I never even knew you could dance like that! I knew you did ballroom dancing, but this was..."

"I used to come here with Hisana for the solstice parties. I would assist her in searching for Rukia, and we would attend the evening festivities. We would still be looking for her, of course, but I did manage to coax Hisana into a dance or two."

"Well, you're damned good at it," Renji said, slipping an arm around the noble as the two walked back in the direction of the Seireitei.

"Arigato," said Byakuya, blushing slightly, but gracefully accepting the redhead's show of affection, "but...erm...Renji, we shall have to be certain that we are not too...overt...in our shows of affection. I do not mean to discourage you..."

"But what? Are your elders going to have a problem with this? I guess they would, wouldn't they? They probably expect you to have babies or something like that. Will they even consider letting us get married?"

He caught sight of the deeper blush on Byakuya's face and realized exactly what he had said.

"W-we have only just begun to see each other," Byakuya said, exuding a mixture of amusement and, Renji thought, 'pretty damned adorable shyness', "and in any case, the elders might frown on our association, but it violates no rule to allow leadership to pass to a different branch of the family. We all bear the Kuchiki family name, and one cannot guarantee that simply because we are powerful that our child would be."

He paused, biting gently at his lips as Renji blinked and caught his breath in surprise.

"Whoa! Wait, hold it a sec, Byakuya! You mean to tell me that..."

"I do not think we are ready to be discussing marriage and babies, although when the time comes, I would certainly be open to the idea. However, since you brought it up, let me explain. I am actually not the first powerful clan leader to fall for a person of the same gender. It is said to have happened several times in our history. And each time, when the clan leader sought permission from the Kuchiki council to marry his male lover, the council agreed, but made the requirement that the leader accept the charm of marital blessing."

"The, uh, charm of what?" Renji asked.

"The charm of marital blessing," Byakuya repeated, "It is a charm that, when worn by two powerful male shinigamis, will allow one to impregnate the other."

"Ah...heh...heh," Renji laughed nervously, "I, ah...think I see where this is going, Byakuya. And I gotta tell you. I don't do well with stuff that requires medical intervention...needles...large amounts of _pain_...! You know..."

He froze at the gentle and unfamiliar sound of Byakuya laughing softly.

"Well, then, should we remain together and reach the point of desiring a life together, _I_ will agree to carry our child."

"Wha...?"

"But let's put that aside for now. Come, Renji, it's getting late. Much later and I'll want to stop and spend the night at one of these quaint mid-Rukon resorts..."

Renji grinned and moved forward, his arm still around the noble. A moment later, he stopped in his tracks, making Byakuya look up at him questioningly.

"What is it, Abarai?" the noble asked, neither voice nor expression betraying anything.

"Um," Renji said, his insides tickling fitfully as he mentally backtracked to assure himself that the noble had just said what he thought he heard, "D-did you...? I ahm...Byakuya, were you telling me you...want to...?"

"I promise, I left my charm of marital blessing at home," said the noble, evincing calm seriousness, "If you lie down with me tonight, I guarantee that no one will get pregnant."

"Huh..." Renji grunted, still half convinced that the noble had to just be teasing him, "I...?"

"That inn over there is run by a gentlewoman who is somewhat of a romantic. Her inn boasts lovely themed rooms...much nicer than the usual 'honeymoon suites.' There is an 'Ocean' suite, a 'Lost Atlantis' suite, the 'Regal Palace', the Garden of Eden' or the 'Hell Suite' for more dangerous lovers."

"Hey," said the redhead, frowning, "How do _you_ know so much about this place? Did you come here with other...?"

"I came across it while looking at places to vacation with my late wife. We didn't actually stay here. But it would be...interesting, ne?"

Renji blushed and laughed nervously again.

"Ah...okay!" he chuckled, "I'm for whatever you wanna do. I'm just surprised, you know. Like you said, we've only just started seeing each other."

"Hmmm, yes," Byakuya agreed, turning towards the inn, "But tell me something Abarai...and do be honest, because I will know if you are lying. How long have you been dreaming of this?"

The question left the redhead weak-kneed and pretty much speechless. Byakuya studied his face, enjoying the play of emotion that radiated there.

"I thought so," he said, smirking, "Come along then, Renji. Let's get to know each other a bit better."

_Oh my kami, is this for real? _Renji wondered.

He shook his head and started to follow the noble, then groaned as a hell butterfly appeared and landed on Byakuya's extended finger.

"Oh gods, now _now_!" he groaned, "What fucking _lousy _timing!"

Byakuya shook his head and gazed at the fluttering insect, then froze as King Hiromi's voice sounded.

_"Kuchiki taicho, as you know, it was my pleasure to call your cousin, Tetsuya, to the spirit dimension to serve in my special forces. But although he is progressing well in his training, I am afraid that he is having a difficult period of adjustment. I would therefore like to ask that you and your fukutaicho come to the palace to offer him some encouragement as he settles into his new environment. I have already cleared a monthlong stay with the Kuchiki elders and with Yamamoto Sotaicho, and I would appreciate it if you could arrive here as soon as possible. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I do feel that this is what would be best for everyone involved."_

"W-was that...?"

"King Hiromi," Byakuya said softly.

The two men stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, then Renji smiled.

"I bet this will be a bit swankier than the 'Regal Palace' at this inn, ne?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Much more so, I think," replied the noble, sounding as stunned as the redhead, "However, you do need to remember...we will need to show proper manners while we are in the spirit dimension."

"Eh...does that mean we won't be able to share a room?" Renji asked, frowning.

"No, we won't," Byakuya confirmed, "However...you might remember that I always sleep with my garden doors...open..."


	10. White Soul

**Chapter 10: White Soul**

Tetsuya rested quietly, his body warmed by Arashi's and the stallion's gentle presence soothing him as he slept. Arashi rested as well, but more lightly, his equine senses watchful as the night progressed around them. The breeze moved the leaves and tree branches softly, and the buzz and hum of insects only added to the calm.

Arashi lifted his head and looked around for a moment, thinking he might have felt something odd touch his piqued senses, but he could sense nothing definite. He glanced at his sleeping master, his heart aching softly at the tension in Tetsuya's face, even as he slept.

_He tries to honor his commitment to serve his majesty, Hiromi-sama, but his nightmares terrify him. And I can feel that there is something telling in them...something that keeps him from being able to just brush them off. I know my master well, and he is not a cowardly man. But something has invaded his heart and made him fearful._

He rested his face against Tetsuya, nuzzling him very gently to soothe him as Tetsuya shivered as though cold, and moaned softly in his sleep.

He never saw nor sensed the one who approached and incapacitated him with a mere touch. The red-golden eyes of the creature studied Tetsuya carefully, taking in his beauty, and the strength of his reiatsu. He knelt beside the young man and touched his forehead lightly, sensing the emotions surrounding his dreams. A slow smile rose on the creature's wickedly handsome face.

"Lovely," he breathed.

He paused as Tetsuya shifted uncomfortably and moaned in distress. Sweat broke out on the young man's forehead and his hands clenched.

"H-hiromi-sama," he whispered, his voice shaky and soft, "Hiromi-sama, what are you...?"

"Poor innocent thing," the creature whispered, touching Tetsuya's fine hair and caressing his cheek.

Tetsuya came awake suddenly, unnerved to find Arashi unresponsive and a beautiful, but frightening creature kneeling beside him. He swallowed hard, studying the leonine look to the other's body, the glowing red skin, comely face and powerful red-golden eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, tensing, "Who are you that you could approach Arashi without us sensing you? Are you a spirit demon?"

"Demon is a vulgar word, ne Tetsuya?" the creature said, his odd eyes freezing the young noble in place, "I am simply another type of soul."

"Why can we not sense you?" Tetsuya repeated.

The creature smiled.

"You remain a shinigami. I am a transcendent being. I am at a level such that your senses cannot comprehend my presence."

"Why are you here?" the noble asked, "What do you want with me? You obviously could have easily claimed my life as I slept, but you chose not to. Why?"

"I was curious," the creature answered, "You seem plagued by nightmares...troubled thoughts that revolve around the king you serve so faithfully."

"And why would such a thing concern you?" Tetsuya inquired, "Who are you that you concern yourself with the welfare of, not the king, but a simple protector, and an inexperienced one at that?"

The creature paused to consider the words, then his pretty smile widened.

"You fear him."

"I trust Hiromi-sama."

"You trust him blindly," whispered the creature, "like a young, innocent child. And that is what you are, Tetsuya...a young lamb he leads to his execution."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly, and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "How do you know of me? How do you know my name?"

The creature's eyes fastened on Tetsuya's, and the young noble felt his body freeze in place. The dark one came closer and cupped Tetsuya's lovely face in his hands. Tetsuya stared up into his deep, red-golden eyes, unable to move, and feeling the close presence of death.

_Wait! This is what I felt when Hiromi-sama kissed me in my dream. But why? Why would I fear Hiromi-sama's kiss? I remember now that it made me feel as though I was dying..._

"Lies, Tetsuya," the creature hissed softly, "He looks upon you with affection, but cannot wait to steal the life out of your young, beautiful body."

"What are you saying?" Tetsuya gasped, trying to pull free, "Let go of me!"

Tetsuya barely held back a terrified scream as the creature's lips caressed his, ever so lightly. He felt that same awful, body-numbing dread that Hiromi's kiss had given him, and felt life beginning to leave his body. The creature stroked his cheek gently and kissed him again, as Tetsuya shivered and tried to break through the heavy, blinding fear that had enveloped him.

"Let go!" he managed, struggling, "Hi-hiromi-sama!"

"Do you really want him to come for you, Tetsuya?" the creature asked, tracing his lips with a gentle fingertip, "Do you really want to die so young, to be swallowed up by him like that?"

"N-no!" whispered Tetsuya, "No, you are lying! Hiromi-sama is gentle...kind! He...he made me. He...cares for me!"

"Of course he does," the creature said softly, kissing the noble again, "He needs a young, powerful source to feed his reiatsu. And once he takes you, he can drain you endlessly."

"Once he...?" Tetsuya began, an odd feeling of weakness seeping into him.

The creature's lips touched his again, and Tetsuya felt a strange, tugging sensation inside.

_Wh-what is this thing doing to me?_

_I feel so..._

Tetsuya's body went limp in the creature's arms, and it lowered him onto his back, leaving his widened eyes open and staring into the calm, night sky. Everything went terrifyingly silent and still. He could see in short, odd flashes, but couldn't make sense of the images. He thought for a moment that he saw Prince Katsu, and heard him speaking to the creature. Then flashes of power entered his consciousness and left it just as quickly. He struggled to turn onto his stomach and crawled towards Arashi's fallen form, but was stopped short by staying hands. He clawed at the other hands and loosed sharp, frenzied bursts of power. He heard someone curse, and a jolt of reiatsu sent him plunging into blackness.

As frightening as it was to lie in the chill darkness, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to Tetsuya. He had lain for many nights, nearly naked and freezing, pressed close against the bars of his cell to share warmth with Naoki.

_"You came back to me," whispered Naoki, "I wondered if you had died, and my heart was nearly broken, Tetsuya."_

_The other boy's hands caressed his face, drawing him little by little, back from the edges of some great precipice. Noaki's lips touched his, and Tetsuya felt something familiar. He shivered and frowned, holding on to Naoki's arms and trying to remember._

_"Tetsuya...?"_

_Tetsuya looked more closely at Naoki, an odd feeling passing over him._

_"It was...you?" he whispered._

_"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, you're not making sense. It must be the fever. I will go and call the guards. They will take you to the infirmary."_

_"N-no! Naoki, don't leave me!" Tetsuya cried, "Naoki!"_

_He felt Naoki's arms reach through the cell bars to embrace him._

_"You are never alone, Tetsuya, anata! I am always with you!"_

_Naoki's chilled lips touched his, and Tetsuya shook harder as, before his stunned eyes, Naoki's face changed to Hiromi's, and the king leaned forward to kiss him._

_"No!" he screamed, "Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me!"_

_"Tetsuya!"_

_"Stop! Please stop! I can feel it! You are killing me...you are...!"_

A familiar hand touched his face, and a new voice reached him...one so longed for that tears ran down Tetsuya's face at hearing it.

"I am with you, watashi no itoko," the voice said softly, "You are very ill. The demon that attacked you poisoned you with his touch. He drained you of your reiatsu. But the prince found you in time. You are safe in the palace now. Rest, Tetsuya. Sleep."

Tetsuya curled tightly into Byakuya's arms and drifted off, bits of conversation reaching him as consciousness came and went.

_"Thank goodness that Katsu found him when he did. As it was, he nearly died."_

_A wet cloth cooled his flushed face, making him sigh in relief._

_"Why was he screaming like that?" Renji's shaken voice asked._

_"The poison causes intense hallucinations as it corrupts the soul."_

_"Is he going to be all right, your majesty?"_

_Hiromi's hand touched Tetsuya's face, and the young noble shivered uncontrollably._

_"He is going to live. But..."_

_He strained to hear the words, but was drawn away into a gentler, more restorative sleep._

Everything went gray and quiet around Tetsuya again. He felt Byakuya's arms still holding him, and breathed in the gentle, familiar scent of sakura. A sudden thought chilled him, and he forced his eyes open.

"A-arashi?" he whispered.

"Shh," Byakuya said, brushing his eyes closed again, "He is recovering. Do not worry about him. He will be fine."

"You must be...so disappointed in me."

"Why would I be disappointed?" Byakuya asked, running his fingers lightly through the long strands of Tetsuya's hair, "What is being asked of you would be difficult for anyone. Still, your heart is strong, Tetsuya. You will persevere. And you will conquer your fears and succeed in the end. I know you will. But, for now, let everything go. Focus on your healing."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and closed his eyes again, sinking into a deeper, dreamless sleep. When he woke again, he was alone in the bed, but Haru sat, silent and white-faced, at his bedside, ready with a hot cup of tea and a tray of food. Tetsuya managed a few sips of tea and a spoonful of soup, then succumbed to another long bout of sleep.

He sensed Prince Katsu's presence in his room once, and heard the soft echo of the man's words, and Haru's trembling response, but couldn't make sense of the words. Hotaka too, visited the room and muttered a few words of encouragement before leaving him.

"Damned fool, running off like that," the horse master said, shaking his head, "And meeting _him_..."

"Hotaka-san," Katsu said warningly, "You know better than to speak of _that_ in his presence."

"Apologies, your highness," Hotaka said, turning to go, "I was just worried for the boy. He was a mess. I hope he thanks you for saving his life. He could have died."

"_It _wasn't going to kill him," Katsu said softly, "It only toyed with him...this time. If anyone knows what it is like when it is serious..."

"It would be you."

Their voices faded and Tetsuya slept again.

When he woke the next time, he found Hiromi sitting quietly at his bedside, gazing at him silently with an unusually sad look in his eyes.

"Hiromi-sama?" Tetsuya said, sitting up, then putting a hand to his head as the room spun around him for a moment.

He was very aware that although the king gave him a look of concern, Hiromi did not touch him.

"Are you feeling better, Tetsuya?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, my lord," Tetsuya said, breathing slowly as his clouded eyes cleared and the room grew bright again, "I was just dizzy for a moment."

He paused, avoiding the king's lovely, sad eyes, and remembering.

_"He looks upon you with affection, but cannot wait to steal the life out of your young, beautiful body."_

_"What are you saying?" Tetsuya gasped, trying to pull free, "Let go of me!"_

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya's eyes closed and his head bowed as another strong memory broke across his mind.

_"Do you really want him to come for you, Tetsuya?" the creature asked, tracing his lips with a gentle fingertip, "Do you really want to die so young, to be swallowed up by him like that?"_

_"N-no!" whispered Tetsuya, "No, you are lying! Hiromi-sama is gentle...kind! He...he made me. He...cares for me!"_

_"Of course he does," the creature said softly, kissing the noble again, "He needs a young, powerful source to feed his reiatsu. And once he takes you, he can drain you endlessly."_

_"Once he...?"_

"Tetsuya, we need to talk about this. I want to understand why I feel fear in you whenever I touch you or try to speak to you. Did I do something that hurt you?"

"No," Tetsuya said quickly, looking up and trying to keep from shaking as he met the king's eyes, "You have done nothing but show me your love and support, my lord. It is just that...I..."

He paused, searching for words, tears coming to his eyes as Hiromi's hand touched his shoulder, and he couldn't help but quiver under the man's hand.

"What is this? What is happening to you?" Hiromi asked, capturing his chin and bringing Tetsuya's eyes to his, "Tetsuya, if I have done something to instill this fear in you, please tell me what it is!"

"It is not anything you did," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, then immediately regretting it as spots danced before his eyes, "I told you before. I had an awful dream about you and me, but I didn't remember it then."

"And you remember now?" asked Hiromi, his golden eyes entrancing the young noble.

Tetsuya hesitated, biting at his lip nervously, then nodded.

"Will you tell me what it was that you dreamed?" the king asked, still looking into his wide, wet sapphire eyes.

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I dreamed that...Hiromi-sama...kissed me. And when he kissed me, I began to die."

Tetsuya's heart pounded and his eyes blinked closed at the admission. He didn't dare look at the king, and missed the look of understanding that washed over the king's handsome visage.

"Tetsuya," he said softly, slipping a hand into the distraught noble's.

"The...creature...found me while I was encountering that same dream," explained Tetsuya, "and he told me that Hiromi-sama would claim me, and then drain me endlessly."

"He is very good at playing on one's fears, yes," agreed the king, "But what he said is not true."

"Then...what is the truth?" asked Tetsuya, "Why did you really call me to the spirit dimension, Hiromi-sama? Please tell me. Because, it is more than obvious to me that I am beneath the lowest guardsman in ability here. And if I was no more than a simple guardsman, then that _thing_ would have killed me outright."

"You are correct that you are no simple guardsman, Tetsuya," Hiromi affirmed, "I told you that part from the beginning. But...you have to transition gradually into your new place here. Having too much thrown at you at once could be even more overwhelming than what you are experiencing now. But I must do something to relieve your fears. They are fast becoming a danger to us both. And the best way to extinguish this fear, I think, is through trust and through truth. I will explain what it was you were dreaming about, and I will ask you to trust that I will not harm you, Tetsuya."

"It was just a dream, was it not?" asked Tetsuya, "Hiromi-sama doesn't plan to...?"

"To kill you, Tetsuya? To drain you? Not at all," the king promised.

"But then, what was the...that creature talking about? Why did he say those things to me? And why didn't he kill me?"

The king's eyes closed for a moment, and he took a soft breath, then opened them again.

"The creature who approached you...is a transcendent demon," Hiromi explained, "He is terribly powerful...a danger to everyone here, myself included. Tetsuya, he is the one who killed Katsu's and my parents. And he knows that a king's greatest vulnerability lies with the king's consort...in this case, you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's face paled.

"Me? You...called me here to...?"

"You remember that I told you that I made your soul under the guidance of my father?" asked the king.

"Yes," answered Tetsuya, a numbness stealing over him.

"Your soul is a special soul...one of a kind. An heir to the throne only makes one of that kind of soul, then looses it into the three worlds to mature as it chooses."

"Why?" asked Tetsuya, his voice shaking slightly, "Why let it go at all, if it is so vulnerable?"

Hiromi's palm touched his face gently, and the king smiled.

"Free will, Tetsuya. Choice. You had to be free to develop in your own way...to come into your powers as a shinigami and to reach the point of transition on your own. How would it have felt to have been raised from birth knowing that you must live your life a certain way?"

Hiromi caught a curious look from the younger man and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, it is just...I wondered why."

"Why?"

"Why? Why was I made a half-blood? Why did I spend much of my childhood in a prison? If I was so special to you, did you not watch over me? And if you knew that I was in torment for all those years, why did you allow me to suffer that way, and offer me no comfort?"

Hiromi smiled and shook his head gently, slipping an arm around Tetsuya, and bringing their faces close together. And strangely, the gesture brought no fear this time...only warmth and reassurance.

"Tetsuya, I placed your soul with all of the others in the cycle of birth and rebirth. I did not choose your path. And I did watch over you. And I did comfort you. It is just that...when I did, I had to wear a different face."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and his breath caught in surprise. He met Hiromi's gaze and his eyes widened more as Hiromi's face became Naoki's.

"I was not allowed as heir to interfere. So, I clothed myself in a shinigami body and joined you in the prison. I held you through the coldest nights. I warmed your lips with kisses to see you through. And when Byakuya arrived to free you, I left you again, to continue to grow in beauty and power."

"But why did you torment me by dying as you did?" Tetsuya asked, "I have mourned Naoki's death ever since it happened. Not a day goes by that I do not think about the sacrifice he made for me. But...that was not...real?"

Hiromi's eyes lowered.

"It was real," he said softly, "I was a shinigami at the time, and I was in love with you. When I saw you were threatened, I feared that you would die. And even though you would simply have been reborn into the living world, I could not let you die. I intervened and 'Naoki,' my shinigami form, was killed. Of course, being a transcendent soul, I returned here to wait for you to be ready. I would have liked to have given you more time, but my parents were killed, and I was forced to assume the throne earlier than expected. At that point, it became dangerous for you to remain outside the palace. That demon you encountered is a formidable adversary, whose intent is to bring about the fall of the monarchy. If he seduces you away from me, he will steal away that part of me that lives in you, Tetsuya. He will claim you instead, and he will kill me and take control of the spirit dimension."

"But why didn't you tell me before?" asked Tetsuya, "Did you think that I...?"

"I knew that I was already hurting you by separating you from Byakuya. And I feared that too much information at once would be too much for you to bear. With all that you have to manage, raising your power level and learning to cope with your new environment, for me to push you farther by marrying you then would have been too much. Don't you see?"

"I think so," Tetsuya answered softly, "But then...the assignment to special forces was a farce? It was to cover up what I really was to you?"

"Not at all," Hiromi assured him, "The king's consort is a very unique individual, Tetsuya. He or she is closest to the king, and therefore, must be his strongest protector. That is why the consort is always first inducted as a member of the special forces. But you must be brought carefully to the limits of your shinigami body. Once you have reached transition, we will be married, and during the ceremony, I will strip away your shinigami form and you will begin your transcendence. That dream you had was a foresight of the transition ceremony. I wasn't killing you. I was only removing the outer shell so that you could transform. It is delivered with a kiss to seal the bond between our souls. And after your shinigami form has been shed, you will lie in the healing pool for seven days before emerging in your fully transcended form. I am sorry that your misunderstanding of that caused you such distress. Truly, the passing over of a new consort is one of the most beautiful ceremonies we engage in. And the bond we will create that night will lead to the exchange of power we will engage in when we make love. You will yield up your reiatsu, and it will enter my body and bind together with mine. And when I return it to you through our sexual completion, you will receive our child, Tetsuya. Perhaps that is a frightening thing for you, but...I have thought of it fondly for many years. I have loved you from a distance and longed for your arrival for so long! I apologize for overwhelming you. I truly didn't mean to."

"It's...all right," Tetsuya said softly, "I understand now."

Hiromi's eyes met his searchingly.

"And what do you feel now about becoming my consort, Tetsuya?" he asked quietly.

A thousand possible answers came into the young noble's stunned mind, but he pushed them all aside. Instead, he turned his head slightly so that their lips were touching, and yielded his answer in a slow, heartbreakingly sweet kiss.


	11. The Reckoning

**Chapter 11: The Reckoning**

Tetsuya closed his eyes as his lips met Hiromi's, and for just a moment, the fear that the demon had instilled in him came back in full force, making him shiver as Hiromi's reiatsu curled warmly around him, caressing him with a deeply familiar tenderness. The warring emotions left him feeling even more shaky and weak, but as their kissing continued, his fears slowly began to fade. He let his head rest on the king's shoulder and breathed in his pleasant, familiar scent.

_I know this touch! This is how it felt when my Naoki comforted me. Through any darkness within the walls of the prison, this touch...Naoki's touch. No...my lord Hiromi-sama's touch sustained me. It strengthened me and kept my hopes alive through everything. I feel it now! I have loved this soul, this beautiful, gentle soul that made mine, for all of my life! It was Hiromi-sama whose hands made me. It was Hiromi-sama whose love sheltered me, who comforted and guided me. And it is Hiromi-sama that my heart loves and remembers, wherever it goes._

"Hiromi-sama," Tetsuya exclaimed softly, his eyes overflowing with tears, "I am so sorry! I did not realize. I did not recognize you, and so I was confused."

"It is all right," the king assured him, wrapping his arms around the distressed noble and kissing his seeking lips repeatedly, "We recognize each other now, ne Tetsuya?

"Yes! Your touch feels just as I remember it. And just as always, when I am confused and lost, it is Hiromi-sama who finds me. I promise you, I will never stray from your side or lose my faith in you ever again! I love you, Hiromi-sama. Wherever you are, that is my home."

"These arms are your home, Tetsuya," Hiromi assured him, holding him tightly, "Return to them always when you need to feel my heart beating with yours."

"I will," Tetsuya whispered, exhaustion from his ordeal sweeping over him again.

He tried to fight the sleepiness, but in moments, had drifted off comfortably in the king's protective embrace. Hiromi looked up at the sound of soft tapping on the door.

"Come," he said quietly.

The door opened, admitting Byakuya, who was followed by a concerned looking Renji.

"How fares my cousin?" Byakuya asked, gazing down at Tetsuya's peaceful sleeping face.

"He is much better," the king assured the two, "Thank goodness that my brother returned him to the palace so quickly. He could easily have been killed by that demon."

"Yeah," Renji said worriedly, "He looked awful before, when we came to see him, but he looks a lot more comfortable now."

"Yes," agreed Hiromi, "It did do him good to understand his place here. It was, perhaps, premature, telling him before his initiate training was complete, but this encounter with the demon made it necessary. And now...I am afraid things will only grow more dangerous for him...and for me."

"How do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Tetsuya was lured and infected with the demon's poison," explained the king, "He was lucky in that he has some protection that delays the effects of poisons. Otherwise, our situation would instead be dire. But, as it stands, the infection of Tetsuya's shinigami body by the demon means that he will carry the mark of that poison when he transcends. As that will give the demon a claim upon him. If he is able to lure Tetsuya away again when he is newly transcended, then he could corrupt Tetsuya and make him his own consort. He could then use Tetsuya's power combined with his own to overcome our forces here and destroy me, making him king."

"Kami!" breathed Renji, his red-brown eyes intense, "That kinda raises the stakes, doesn't it?"

"It does," agreed Hiromi, "Tetsuya will need guarding from now in, every bit as much as I do. I have forces for that, but I am thinking that it would be best to have two elite guards close to Tetsuya, who know him well and can anticipate his needs."

"But Tetsuya does not know anyone among the elite guards that well," said Byakuya, "Unless you mean my grandfather to be one of them."

"Actually," said Hiromi, running his fingers through Tetsuya's hair, "I was hoping that the two of you would consider accepting those positions."

"Byakuya and me?" Renji asked, his eyes widening, "But we're..."

"You would not have to vacate your positions in the Seireitei, however you would be expected not to speak of your placements here, while in Soul Society or the living world. If it was known that officers were crossing over with any regularity, our enemies could become emboldened."

"We understand," said Byakuya, "And of course we will protect Tetsuya to the best of our ability."

"Good," said the king in a relieved tone, "I will make sure that Tetsuya is comfortable, then I will go and speak to the council about your commissions. We will begin your induction training immediately and hold your promotion ceremony as soon as it can be arranged. I think Ginrei will be very proud to hear that his grandson follows in his footsteps."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "I think he will be pleased. And it will be good to be close to him again. But the most important thing to me is to keep Tetsuya safe."

"I feel the same," Hiromi assured him.

Hiromi slipped free of Tetsuya's embrace and exited the bed, but paused a moment later as the younger man sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hiromi-sama, you are going?" he asked groggily.

"I am afraid I must, for now. I will come back tonight, after my obligations are seen to. I think it would be best if we are together when we sleep, from now on," the king said, kissing Tetsuya on the cheek and lips. I am leaving you in your cousin's capable hands, and all I want for you to do is rest. You should be well enough to do some light training in the morning."

"Light training," Renji repeated as Hiromi sent a soft throb of reiatsu through Tetsuya's exhausted body, and laid him gently back down on the bed again, "Sounds like you're in a pretty big hurry to get him trained."

"It is truly necessary," Hiromi sighed, "We are extremely vulnerable until Tetsuya and I have wed, and he is impregnated with our heir. And the wedding and consummation can only happen after the training pushes Tetsuya's shinigami body to its limits, initiating his transcendence. But this is not something that can be rushed. Transcendence occurs differently in each person, and is affected by the balance of body, mind and heart. I think that what was holding Tetsuya back before is that he did not have a clear sense of purpose in his placement here. I was attempting not to overwhelm him with too much expectation all at once, but he suffered from not feeling a sense of connection and purpose in what he was doing. Still, to have told him everything much sooner would not have given him time to absorb and accept his new place in the royal family. It is not always clear what is the best way to acclimatize a new consort. I think that your presence was clearly a stabilizing force that Tetsuya needed to regain his center. The way will still not be easy from this point, but we are making progress."

"I agree," Byakuya said, glancing down at his cousin, "And I am grateful that Tetsuya is so well loved and supported by you. He has not had an easy life."

"But he was blessed to have you," said the king, "and that makes me grateful to you, Byakuya. I am grateful too, for your continued presence at his side. I am doing all I can to steady him, but your presence here will give Tetsuya a sense of security and added confidence that will be critical to his development."

"Well, we're here to do whatever he needs us to," said Renji.

"Thank you," Hiromi said with sincerity, "I must take my leave of you now, but I will return as soon as the council adjourns."

"We'll look after Tetsuya until then," Byakuya assured him.

Hiromi's fingertips brushed lightly against Tetsuya's hair in parting, then he left the two shinigamis watching over him. As the door closed and they were left alone, Byakuya sighed and dropped into a chair beside the bed.

"You all right?" Renji asked, "You look pretty tired, yourself."

"I am concerned," the clan leader admitted, "It was difficult enough for my cousin to manage the adjustment to living here and training to be a guardsman. Now, he has to take on a much higher position than any of us dreamed. Not that I doubt his abilities or his dedication, but I do worry for him, especially with the danger that the demon who attacked him represents."

"Yeah, I can understand you being worried about that," Renji said bracingly, "But that's why we're here. We're going to make sure that no one and nothing hurts Tetsuya. He's going to be all right. He'll be trained up and married to the king in no time at all! You'll see."

"Thank you for the reassurance," Byakuya said gratefully, "I am glad that you are here, Renji."

The redhead sat down in a chair beside Byakuya's and leaned over to embrace him. A gentle blush rose on Byakuya's face and throat as they held each other and exchanged several warm, open-mouthed kisses.

"It's still strange to think of Tetsuya being married to the king," Renji commented, glancing at Byakuya's sleeping cousin, "And it's even more crazy to think of him, a guy, being pregnant."

"It may be rare," Byakuya acknowledged, "But the bringing forth of life is a profound thing. That is why, as noble males, we embrace such a thing when it is asked of us."

"Heh," Renji chuckled, cupping the noble's face in his hands and kissing him again, "I'm really glad you feel that way. As much as I think a baby we'd make would be cute and all, I just don't think that I could handle the throwing up, all of the doctor appointments and having the kid. How does that work, anyway?"

"Well," Byakuya said, blushing more deeply at the intimate question, "when two males mate while wearing the ceremonial charm, the one who receives seed into his body forms a chamber that 'catches' the seed and mingles it with both males' reiatsu to mature it. The pregnant male will encounter some of the same symptoms as a human or shinigami female...nausea, vomiting, dizziness, some weight gain and other effects, though they tend to be less intense."

"But, ah...well, how does the baby get out?" the redhead asked, frowning.

"When the reiatsu is fully matured, the male's abdomen will begin to glow as the abdominal wall loses cohesion to let the reaitsu pass through. The emergence is painless, but physically taxing in that it involves the expenditure of a great deal of energy to manage the birth. The reaitsu that emerges then solidifies and becomes the shinigami child. Tetsuya's mating with the king will be somewhat the same, but they cannot mate until Tetsuya's body reaches transcendence. The heir's power level is such that Tetsuya's body would be overcome, should they attempt to mate before. That is why there is such urgency for him to transcend."

"Right. Well, he'll be okay," Renji said with certainty, "And I think he'll be pretty cute pregnant."

"Abarai," Byakuya said in a flustered tone.

Renji laughed softly and fed the piqued noble several more amorous kisses.

"You know what else?" he went on, "I think that you would be _adorable_ pregnant."

Byakuya fixed him in place with a withering glare.

"Renji..."

"Hey," the redhead said, good naturedly, "I know we just got together and we haven't been together like that yet, but...you've got me really looking forward to that...to that and everything else that comes with it."

"Renji," Byakuya tried again, only to be silenced with another deliciously warm kiss.

"Sorry," he laughed, "but the idea of you with your hair down and loose, your feet bare and your belly round with holding our baby is pretty damned irresistible!"

"Is it?" mused the noble, blushing furiously as he pictured it.

"Yeah," Renji said, chuckling weakly and feeling a delightful tickle inside.

"I see," Byakuya answered, giving him an appraising look, "And are you equally charmed with the idea of night feedings, changing dirty diapers and losing precious hours of sleep, calming a crying child? You might remember that this is also part of the package, Abarai."

"Eh, right," Renji said, shaking his head and grinning, "M-maybe parenthood can wait."

"Yes," said Byakuya, seeking his lips for another kiss, "However, more recreational lovemaking would be extremely pleasing to me."

"Heheh," chuckled Renji, "How long do you figure that meeting's going to last?"

"Too long," Byakuya sighed regretfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katsu stood quietly on a palace wall, looking down at the clearing where he had rescued Tetsuya from the demon. His mind replayed every detail with horrifying accuracy, making a shiver go through him and sweat break out on his skin. Echoes of memory of Tetsuya's rescue and of the loss of the former consort collided in his mind, tormenting him as he bit at his lips and tried to force the emotions away.

"It won't happen again. I won't let it," he growled softly into the wind that rushed around him, "You aren't going to hurt Tetsuya. And you are never going to reach my brother! You are going to die as a monster like you deserves, on the end of my blade, as soon as you show your face again!"

His mind went back again to the rescue of Tetsuya from the demon's clutches.

_"Well now," said the demon, "This is a nostalgic scene, isn't it? It has been some time since I have seen you up close, Katsu. Are you well?"_

_"Shut up! Shut up and back away from him!"_

_The demon smiled._

_"But of course," he said, rising and stepping back, "Still...you know the consequences of having let this one be touched by me. I do hope you plan to be more careful once those two have mated. It would be a shame to see your house fall completely because you were twice unable to thwart me."_

_"Bastard!" Katsu said, flash stepping towards the demon._

_He slid to a stop as the demon appeared next to Tetsuya and picked the unconscious shinigami up by the throat._

_"Stop," the demon said chillingly, "You don't want to act rashly and bring things about too soon. Take him home. Heal him and let the courtship continue. I will bide my time and wait for the wedding...and then, I will make this one my own!"_

_He dropped Tetsuya's limp body carelessly onto the ground._

_"Goodbye, Katsu. Good luck."_

Katsu shivered, remembering the struggle once he had returned to the palace, to revive Tetsuya's poisoned body.

_And now, he is marked with that foul creature's reiatsu. He has a claim on the consort because, once again, I have failed in my duty. But...I will not let him prevail. When Tetsuya wakes, there is no length that I will not go to, to make him strong. I will protect him. I will protect Hiromi. Nothing like what happened to our mother will happen ever again!_

_I won't allow it!_

A heavy jolt went through his body as he suddenly spotted the demon, standing quietly amongst the trees and watching him closely. He pretended not to notice and turned back into the palace, leaving the smirking demon behind.

_There is nothing to be done now, anyway, _the prince mused, his handsome face troubled, _Everything will come down the day of the wedding..._


	12. New Light

**Chapter 12: New Light**

Tetsuya woke to a deep feeling of warmth and contentment so profound that he felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes.

_I thought before that I knew what 'home' meant...although what that was to me changed over the years. I have only vague memories of my mother, but for a time, it was her arms that felt like home, even though they touched me so rarely. Then, when she passed, it was Hiromi-sama in the form of my Naoki. Yes, even though we were cold and often in pain, we took comfort in the feeling of being close to each other._

_After Byakuya rescued me, I knew for the first time, the calm, pleasant feeling of waking in a warm, soft bed, of having hot meals and family to love and care for me. I felt so fortunate to reach that point, and I thought then that I understood what 'home' was. Now, I feel like I knew nothing at all then. As much as those other people loved me, and I returned their love wholeheartedly, I know now that 'home' only begins with being cared for and nurtured. But it reaches its zenith when you find that one whom you were meant to love with all of yourself. _

_When Hiromi-sama's arms wrap around me, when his beautiful eyes gaze down into mine and I see him smile at me in a way that he only does when it is me he is looking at, I know I am home. I am finally home._

_I have been an outcast for so long, that I didn't know what it was to belong somewhere, to be a part of someone else...to be accepted, even desired. Even when I first arrived in the royal realm, I had no feeling of belonging, no sense of how I fit in. But Hiromi-sama's love gives me that feeling. And I know that I would do anything to protect that._

He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, catching his first glimpse of the lovely brown-haired sovereign with his golden eyes closed and his body relaxed in sleep.

_Yes, I have never seen such a lovely sight before._

_He is so beautiful._

_He was beautiful in his shinigami form as my Naoki as well, but now that I see him in his true, transcendent form, I know him for the missing part of my own soul._

"Hiromi-sama," he whispered very softly, nuzzling closer to the resting king, "Aishiteru yo. Watashi wa anata no mono." (I love you. I am yours.)

Hiromi's breath caught as he laid on the edges of sleep, the words sinking down into his mind and making his lovely lips curve into a gentle smile and his powerful, affectionate eyes open. Before he could speak, Tetsuya's lips found his and the two began a warm, intense exchange of open-mouthed kisses. Hiromi's transcendent body glowed with celestial light and as their kissing continued, Tetsuya's began to flicker with answering resonance.

"What's happening to me?" Tetsuya asked, no fear in his eyes or in his voice as he met Hiromi's eyes with calm and perfect trust, "It burns inside."

Hiromi touched his face reassuringly and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Sleep one more time, my love. All this is, is your body telling you that you are reaching your limits. This is the beginning of transcendence, Tetsuya. You have nothing to fear from it."

"I'm not afraid," Tetsuya assured the monarch, relaxing into his arms and falling willingly into the darkness, "I trust you."

Hiromi watched until Tetsuya slept deeply, then he rose out of the bed and met Katsu in the hallway.

"It is time," he said quietly, glancing back into the bedroom.

"What do you mean, it is time?" Katsu objected, "We haven't fully trained him, Hiromi. He is progressing even better than expected now, but this is a very dangerous time for him. You know that!"

"Yes, I do. And yet, Tetsuya's heart is stronger than his body. His body is breaking under the stress of beginning transcendence, leaving only his heart to hold him together. Look at him, Brother. You know I am right."

He laid a hand on the prince's arm and regarded him with sympathy.

"Katsu, I know your heart is badly tasked over this. I wish I could reassure you. What can I do to ease your burden?"

Katsu's lips trembled slightly and he gave no answer, but swallowed hard and nodded briefly.

"I understand," he responded softly, "When he wakes, we will give him the final breaking test."

Hiromi's eyes held his quietly and the monarch sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother's weary form.

_It wasn't your fault. When will you accept that, Katsu? How long will you torture and blame yourself? You know the truth, though your heart will not accept it._

_Our mother's heart was gone before your blade was forced to pierce it._

_She was lost and you only released her from a fate worse than death._

_What happened to her will not happen to Tetsuya. We will protect him. I promise you, Brother, we will not let him die._

_Trust yourself and trust me._

Taking a steadying breath, Katsu released him and turned towards Tetsuya's room.

"Haru, send word to Hotaka, Byakuya and Renji. When Tetsuya's eyes open, the final test begins."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya wandered in blackness, but where he might have felt lonely before, there was a new feeling of connection that no longer left him when Hiromi was away. With his complete acceptance of his place in the monarchy, his growing bond to Hiromi warmed him always. He still felt uncertainty as the demon's face and voice returned to his dreams, but it all seemed faded and more quiet, not so overwhelming as before. Tetsuya realized that the demon had a part to play yet, but he accepted it without basking in the worry it might have caused. Hiromi would see to his training and the demon would cease to be such a worrisome threat to them.

He only had to make the final transformation.

But where the realization had been frightening before, he felt no fear at the increasing burn and throbs of power that raged beneath his skin. He could feel his body was near its limits and struggling, but although his shinigami form would fail and die, his more powerful self was preparing to emerge.

_I don't know how ready I feel to step through that doorway, but Hiromi-sama's love is reassuring. I know I can have faith he won't hurt me. The transforming kiss that demon wanted me to fear is only his acknowledgement that I have become strong enough to be his partner, his lover, his consort._

_That isn't frightening, it is beautiful._

He took a breath and opened his eyes.

The room was dark and quiet and Tetsuya could sense no one close by. He wondered, at first, if he was somehow mistaken, if his senses were deceiving him, but even as he rose out of his bed and walked to the open balcony doors, he saw and sensed no one. Flickers of burning power and gnawing doubt flared up inside him and he moved back across the silent room and to the inner chamber door. When he opened it, he was stunned to find himself still alone, the guard posts abandoned and his attendant absent.

"What is this?" Tetsuya whispered.

A faint light in a room further down the hallway, in the throne room, beckoned him and he slipped into a concealing waterform. He moved slowly down the corridor, his senses piqued. He could feel others around him now, none of them familiar, and their intent unreadable.

But he sensed Hiromi waiting for him in the throne room.

As he continued down the hallway, he remembered...

_I overheard before that there was a threat from within. I wondered if it was Katsu, back when he was being so cold to me. But after seeing his reaction to my nightmare...it was almost like it was his own nightmare. Still, he remains distant. And while he did come to me when the demon had me...I did not see how he managed to rescue me._

_Was he really rescuing me?_

_Or was he meeting the demon because he, too, has been corrupted?_

_What is the truth about Katsu? Would he betray his own family? Would he give me willingly to that demon? Would he see his own brother killed? Could the demon have made promises to him, and..._

_No._

_I will not believe that._

_Katsu's heart was broken by something horrible. I feel that all through me. And when he looks at me, he remembers what happened and he is afraid._

Tetsuya paused as he reached the throne room doors and found them unguarded. He walked into the throne room, shedding his waterform and starting towards Hiromi. The monarch's eye met his and widened slightly as Tetsuya approached. Neither spoke as he paused in front of the throne and slowly dropped onto his knees at the king's feet.

"Tetsuya," the king said softly in greeting.

Footsteps sounded suddenly on all sides and Tetsuya felt a deep, compelling sense of intense danger.

"STOP HIM!" Hotaka's voice screamed in terror as Katsu appeared behind Tetsuya, armed and wild-eyed, headed for the seated monarch, "HE'S GOING TO KILL THE KING!"

Without hesitation, Tetsuya moved, summoning Re-kuhime into his hand. With blinding speed, he placed an escape form and ice shield behind him, then he faced Katsu and met his fierce, slicing sword.

"Fool!" the prince hissed scathingly.

He blinked in surprise as Tetsuya's sword and body broke apart and splashed to the ground as water, then he felt the icy grip of the consort's weapon as it entered his body.

"I am not going to kill you," Tetsuya said quietly, "I know that you are not my lord's enemy, so I will spare you. I will only freeze you enough to incapacitate you. Touketsu no shima."

Tetsuya watched solemnly as Katsu's limbs were slowly frozen into place and sweat broke out on the prince's furious face.

"Do you really think that is enough to stop me? Think again, Tetsuya!" the prince snarled, making the noble step back in surprise as he shattered the freezing charm. He raised his sword high over his head as Tetsuya retreated to a position in front of the king. Three other dark forms emerged and charged forward, their swords joining the prince's in a final assault on the king and consort.

_How will I stop them all?_

_I am a shinigami, not yet transcended. But if I do not transcend, then Hiromi-sama is going to die!_

_I have to protect him!_

_And I cannot die!_

Tetsuya's breath froze in his chest as he suddenly felt Arashi's spirit join his and heard Re-kuhime's voice in his mind.

_We will not let you be killed. Protect the king._

Tetsuya braced himself against the sudden, shattering explosion of his released reiatsu. He screamed in agony as his spirit centers opened wide and bright, white light poured out his quaking body. The attacking swords came down, but were immediately repelled. Four dark bodies flash stepped away and stopped as Tetsuya's power faded and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"It is all right," Hiromi said softly, "They are not really here to harm me, Tetsuya. It was the final test to begin your transcendence and you have passed with flying colors. You protected us flawlessly, while having the wisdom not to take lives unnecessarily. We must go now to the healing pool and be married at once, before your increased power overwhelms you!"

Hiromi's arm wrapped around him on one side, while Katsu's supported him on the other. Tetsuya was shocked at the look of relief in the prince's eyes as he stumbled forward, barely on his feet and unsure he would reach the gardens before breaking apart.

"Katsu," he panted softly, earning a sharp glare from the prince.

"Don't try to talk. Save your strength for the ceremony. I promise you, I will explain myself after."

Tetsuya nodded briefly, then focused his energy on placing one foot in front of the other. He felt Byakuya's presence, then Renji's and realized that they must have been the other attacking swordsmen in the throne room. The realization brought a sigh of relief, but he was chilled again inside as he recognized what was happening to him.

_The power inside me, the power I just released, is killing my shinigami body. This is what Hiromi-sama and Katsu were waiting for. We are to be married then?_

It seemed odd to him that he was still dressed in only a plain white yukata and that he was barefoot. But it was as it had been in his dream. As they entered the gardens, the entire court stood waiting, all garbed in formal kimonos. Byakuya, Renji, Katsu and Hotaka stripped away their heavy cloaks, revealing that they also were richly dressed and now wearing proud smiles as they watched Hiromi lead him to the edge of the healing pool.

Tetsuya's heart pounded fiercely and he felt fear creeping back inside him.

_I know this is transcendence, but my body realizes that I must first die to make the transition. It is painful because death is painful to my mortal shinigami form. But the pain will not last long. And it will be relieved by Hiromi-sama's kiss._

He could barely see anymore and his ears barely registered the words of binding that completed his connection to the king. But he heard clearly the final words of the ceremony that spelled the end of his life as a shinigami.

"By the power given me, I now pronounce you King Hiromi and his majesty's consort and hogosha kishu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya marveled at how, even in full knowledge of what was about to happen, he remained relaxed and perfectly composed in Hiromi's strong, loving arms. The monarch's lovely brown eyes transfixed him, holding him in place as Hiromi's face approached and Tetsuya drew a last, shaking breath.

"Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya," the king whispered, his power blossoming around him as his lips touched Tetsuya's.

The noble wondered for a moment if the transition would be more painful than the preparations, but he was stunned all over again as his final breath was stolen and savored gently by the smiling king. He maintained an odd sense of awareness, taking up a position outside his own body and watching more than feeling his legs give way beneath him and he collapsed completely. Hiromi lowered him onto the cool grass, looking down at him affectionately as he stripped away the last vestiges of the consort's shinigami form.

Tetsuya's newly revealed transcendent form glowed blindingly, bringing proud smiles to Byakuya and Ginrei's lips as it pulsed and flared.

"Katsu," Hiromi said quietly, bringing the prince to his side.

Together, they lifted Tetsuya's glowing body and gently slid it into the healing pool, watching with widened eyes as the new consort's body sank beneath the surface, and the water around Tetsuya slowly began to freeze.

_Do not be afraid, _Hiromi's voice whispered into Tetsuya's hazy mind, _You will rest for seven days as your body adjusts to its new form. When you emerge, we will consummate our marriage. We have come through the worst of things, Tetsuya, my love. It will be all right now._

The words stole away the last of Tetsuya's doubts and he quietly embraced the grayness and quiet that began to surround him. Despite the chill of the ice around him, he felt warm and alive, very much in love with his husband and at finally at peace with his new life as King's Consort.

_And when I come awake again, I will give myself happily to Hiromi-sama. When he was Naoki, we never had the chance to be together that way. I thought the chance was lost when Naoki died, but he is still here and we will have everything he promised me when we laid in those cold, dark cells and dreamed of the future. I had no idea that when we finally were together again, it could all be so beautiful! This is every dream I have ever had coming true._

He fell into numbness and grayness, sleeping peacefully beneath the surface of the healing pool as his body slowly completed its transition. He had no sense of time passing, but only sensed the presence of loving eyes gazing down at him from time to time. He felt Byakuya's presence, Ginrei's, Renji's and Katsu's. But most often, Hiromi was with him, speaking softly and reaching him, even through the water that separated them.

But the peace and silence within the pool was suddenly shattered by screams and the sounds of crashing metal. And trapped beneath the surface of the healing pool and still in transition, Tetsuya could not move as he felt the demon's approach and Hiromi's comforting presence suddenly disappeared. Then, through the ice that enshrouded him, he heard Katsu's fierce cry and felt the explosion of his reiatsu, only to feel it recede sharply, then begin to fade.

The demon's voice suddenly reached him and sent shards of ice through Tetsuya's entrapped soul.

"You have failed again, foolish prince," he said coldly, "And when the consort wakes, you will lose _everything_!"

In Tetsuya's terrified mind, he saw the injured prince rising shakily onto his hands and knees, screaming as the demon carried the unconscious king away.

"Hiromi!" Katsu howled madly, "HIROMI!"


End file.
